Dirty Little Secrets
by girlxflipped
Summary: PostHogwarts.AU. Fred and Hermione are involved in an extremely serious, but completely secret, relationship. What happens when things start to get out of hand, and people start finding out? Will they be able to get through it, or will it end in a mess?
1. Almost Lover

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets. **

**Chapter:**** Almost Lover**

**Author's Note:**** Okay. This is a little different from my usual stuff. Meaning… no Blaise, no Draco. Well, Draco wayyy later in the story, but not like, main character. Actually, it's a coupling I haven't ever done before, and a character I don't think I've actually used in my stories. It's Hermione/Fred. Now, since I haven't used Fred before I need you all to like… be kind. I'll try my best to keep him in character, Hermione too. But if not well, don't complain. People sometimes change when they want something bad enough. So right. I want to be an author, so it would be fantabulous if you could like… review. It takes 10 seconds and I could really use the suggestions. No flaming, please. Thanks Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I really don't own Harry Potter. Or anything to do with these books. If I did a TON of things would be different… like… I don't know, Sirius wouldn't be dead? Although he is, in this story too. Oh well. I am in NO WAY making any money off this, and I completely respect JK Rowling for making this amazing series.**

**A Little Warning:**** COMPLETELY IGNORE THE 7****TH**** BOOK AND THE 6****TH****. Everything in this story is made up past the end of the 5****th**** book. NOTHING ABOUT THOSE BOOKS MATTER IN THIS STORY. Rated M for, you know, SEX, but not like… porn. Seriously, I'm 15, I couldn't write something like that if I wanted to. So it isn't gunna be all detailed, just sex. Deal with it. That's it; I think… characters will probably be OOC. This is the ONLY time you'll be warned; so don't complain to me if you didn't read this. And um… please review? 3**

**xox**

"Granger…" Fred's voce was low and rough in her ear; his hands were placed on Hermione's lower back. He kissed her slowly, deliberately, causing a small moan to escape her lips. "I want you." He continued. Hermione nodded and ran her fingers through his long, red hair. Hermione had come into the bathroom for a quick shower before dinner, and after turning on the water she found that Fred had followed her inside. Now she found herself pressed up against the bathroom sink and Fred pressed up against her; so close that she could feel everything. Just as their lips connected there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart, Fred swearing under his breath.

"Mione, are you in there?" The small voice of Ginny asked from the other side of the door. Hermione let her hand glide from Fred's hair, down his cheek, and to his bare chest. He had to bite his lip to stop the groan that begged to escape.

"Yeah. What's up Gin?" Hermione asked as she traced his abs, not realizing she was doing so. Now biting his lip couldn't help him, he wanted her badly, he let the groan escape, a fresh wave of pleasure falling over him as he imagined what they would be doing right now if it weren't for his baby sister at the door.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, thinking of what she could possibly tell her best friend. Fred, on the other hand, took her silence for granted and kissed her hard, full on the mouth. As much as Hermione wanted to forget about Ginny and pay attention to the horny boy she was kissing she just couldn't. She pulled away from him again.

"Nothing, what did you want?" Hermione asked, trying to hurry Ginny up but not sound too rude.

"Mum says dinner is about ready. She wants you to come help set the table." She said.

"Uhh, now?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to set the table, she wanted to stay in the bathroom and finish what she started with Fred. And from the way Fred was looking at her, his eyes full of hope, he wanted to stay there too. And the fact that they were still so close together that she could still feel everything, and the everything was getting more prominent.

"Dinner is in 10 minutes." Ginny said. Hermione sighed, disappointed, looked at Fred and then back at the bathroom door.

"Okay. I'll finish up my shower and come down." She listened to Ginny's footsteps fade away; Fred sat her on the counter, he was so tall that they were almost eye-to-eye; Hermione was only the slightest bit above him.

"No." Fred said, placing his hands on her waist and kissing again. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, caught in the moment, then pulled away and shook her head.

"Mmm, you heard Ginny. I have to go now. Your mum-"

"Mum will be mad for all of five minutes, Mione." He sounded exasperated, his voice pleading, and she really couldn't blame him. "We're always interrupted and for once I want to forget everyone else and finish this." He said, going to kiss her again.

"Fred, I want to, you _know_ I do, but-"

"But nothing. Let's just… DO IT!" He kissed her now, and Hermione nodded. He was right; they got interrupted too many times. Like that time in Ginny's room where Fred had to dive under the bed, the time in the garden shed while under Harry's invisibility cloak, that was way too close, Ron almost caught them. It would have been hell if he had. It was time to take a risk, ignore Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off. Fred's hands went to her belt and he undid her jeans. Hermione hopped off the counter and did the same to him, slowly slipping them down after the button was undone. She could hear his breathing catch and then become heavier as she brushed against his most sensitive area, pushing his boxers off.

"Thank you." His voice was low again, close to her ear. He took off her panties and smiled at her. Finally they would get to finish; finally he could get the release he needed. He went to start them off when --

"Hermione! Come on!" Ginny was at the door again. Hermione turned so fast that Fred hit her leg instead and swore loudly.

"What's going on in there?" She asked. Hermione got dressed as fast as she could and wet her hair a little, Fred groaned and got dressed slower than she had.

"Just slipped. I'll be out in a second." Hermione kissed Fred hard and turned the water off.

"I'm so sorry." She said, and then slipped out of the bathroom.

Fred and Hermione had been in this secret relationship since Christmas Break in her 7th year. Now it was February, the year after the trio had graduated. Ginny had done her 6th year in the summer so she could take her 7th with Seamus; Luna had done the same because they were best friends. That, and Luna was with Harry. Voldemort had been defeated early that summer, the beginning of June. Harry came away from the battle with only a few injuries, and only a couple people had died.

After attempting to set the table Hermione looked for a place to sit down. George was on the end, so she sat beside him and Ginny sat beside her. When Fred finally came down (with his hair wet, Hermione suspected a cold shower had happened) he sat across from her, kicking her foot as he did. Hermione smiled. The Weasley family, excluding Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and of course, Harry, were all eating quietly.

"Hey mum," Fred said from out of nowhere. "When are Ron and Harry coming home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Mrs. Weasley replied. Fred kicked Hermione under the table again and winked. She knew this to mean 'we can finish up what we started tonight.' Harry and Ron were off looking for jobs and a flat where the three of them, plus Ginny and Luna once and a while, could live, since they couldn't live at the Burrow forever. They had been gone for two days. Hermione gave Fred a nod and kicked back. George looked up from his dinner.

"Umm. Hermione. Why'd you just kick me?" He asked. Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot, Fred groaned quietly; he knew what was coming.

"Oh, uh. Sorry. My leg was… asleep and I uh… thought I was kicking the table leg." She said, attempting to lie. That was the only difficult part of their secret relationship: Hermione was the worst liar EVER. Fred knew this, which is why he had groaned. George watched her, then shrugged and went back to his dinner. Hermione sighed, relieved.

Since Hermione and Fred had both been late for dinner they were stuck on dish duty; which they both didn't mind since it left them alone together. Fred kept blowing bubbles into her face and Hermione hit him with the dry towel. They were both laughing like idiots. After a while Hermione's arms found their way around Fred's neck, the towel hanging down from her hands. Fred made the dishes wash themselves and kissed her. It wasn't one of those hard, passionate ones that eventually led to… other things, it was different. It was soft, meaningful. After maybe ten minutes they separated and went their separate ways to tell their roomies where they would be that night; lies, of course.

"So George…" Fred started, wondering what exactly he would say. "I'm going to the shop to do the late night inventory." He said, hoping with every part of him that George would buy it. After being interrupted so many times he _needed _this release. He _needed_ to have sex with his girlfriend. And if all else failed, he'd just end up telling George all this. But not yet.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll come with." George said, standing from his bed.

"Not necessary. I'll be back by morning. These beds are more comfortable than the ones there anyway." Fred said. George shrugged and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes. Fred figured that George might have given up a little too easily, but he wouldn't spoil it. Before going to Ron's room he went to the kitchen, picked up the muggle phone his father had gotten in his 4th year, and called Verity. After about five minutes of convincing she agreed to do the inventory and not tell George it was her. That girl was only a little bit too dumb, but Fred wasn't going to complain.

Hermione, on the hand, was able to lie really easily. She walked into Ginny's room and sat on her bed, packing things like she was going to a sleep over or something, in fact, that was what she was planning on telling the red-haired girl.

"Hey. My parents just called. They're having some issues. Want me to spend the night and talk to them." Hermione said. Of course, Ginny looked thoughtful. Hermione never really spoke of her parents. They were muggles, they didn't know much about Hermione's world, therefore, Hermione's world didn't know a lot about them. "It'll fine. I'll be back for breakfast." She said, waved, and walked away with a smile on her face. When she went into Ron's room Fred was already there. He smiled and sat on Ron's bed. Hermione sat down beside him, leaned over, and they kissed.

It got out of control not even a second after that. Fred began to undo the buttons on her top. That's when they heard it; two voices getting louder by the second. Then the doorknob turned. They split apart so fast, Fred swearing loudly.

Ron and Harry walked in, their faces confused when they saw the two.

"Welcome home Harry, Ron." Fred said, his face red.

"What are you two…" Ron trailed off, seeing Hermione's shirt was undone almost halfway. Her eyes followed his.

"Oh shit. This shirt is so annoying. We were just talking, of course. Fred wants to get back with Angelina, he was asking for advice." Hermione said. The two stood and walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron totally confused. Hermione fell against a wall outside the closed door, Fred stood in front of her.

"I hate this family." He muttered. Hermione laughed.

"I love this family. I just don't like this whole getting interrupted thing. We haven't ever been able to-" Fred cut her off with a kiss.

"I love it when you talk like that." He smiled. Demented really. He really wanted it, she could tell.

"Fred. We've got to realize. There is nowhere we could possibly go to get some privacy here. It just won't happen." Fred sighed.

"Fine. But tomorrow night you're mine." He said. "Now I have to go do late night inventory and you have to…?" He trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blank.

"Go back to my real house." She said.

"Apparate over?"

"I was thinking of walking." Hermione said. She did live quite far, but she'd just walk to the closest bus or train station. It was a nice night and she wanted some nice, cool air. Fred laughed.

"We could always get it over with in a bush."

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm. "How classy of you, Mr. Weasley. A real gentleman. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to walk away and Fred took her wrist.

"Oh, but Granger, you could help me with the inventory." He said. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow. "I could send Verity back upstairs, we'd have the whole bottom floor to ourselves… no interruptions…" He was practically purring in her ear, causing a small giggle to escape her lips.

"You want to have sex in a storage room?" She asked. He smiled.

"Well, we did _almost _do it in a garden shed." He was right about that. It wasn't one of Hermione's better moments. It was just so hard to resist Fred sometimes. But she would this time.

"Sorry Fred. As tempting as that is, I'm no longer in the mood." Hermione said. He groaned loudly.

"You suck." He laughed at her and apparated to the shop. She smiled after him and walked to the bus station.

**xox**

**A/N:**** Right. First chapter. I know. It was pretty much all about sex. I swear that isn't their bases of a relationship. It just is in that chapter. I have no clue where this is really going. I mean, I know what's going to happen, but I have no clue about the next chapter… well actually… I do. Anyway. Please review!**


	2. Clumsy

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Clumsy.**

**Author's Note:**** Wow, I am absolutely AMAZED at the amount of response the first chapter got. It's overwhelming. Thanks all you guys who reviewed and added this story to your favourites and adding it to your alert list, it seriously made my day :) So second chapter. Not as much sex, well, not ANY sex, but that whole attempting thing. I hope you all like it! And please, reviews really do make my day. **

**Note: Uhm. I got a review saying something about the amount of attempted sex in the first chapter. As I said in my endnote, it _isn't_ the basis of their relationship. Basically I was trying to show… well, I don't really know what I was trying to show. Maybe how little privacy there is in The Burrow, or how serious they were. But there won't be that much attempting in this chapter, or the next for that matter. There will be chapters without sex; of course, I'm not some freaky, pervert, sex-obsessed creep. So yeah. Sorry if it gets tiring, it WILL stop after they actually manage succeed in their wish. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter. Really. This is made for my own, personal enjoyment, and those of others who are paying NO MONEY to read it. All this is is something fun to read when you're bored. No harm done. **

**xox**

The day after Fred and Hermione's little mishap with Harry and Ron was a little weird. Hermione had arrived once more at the Burrow at 11 in the morning. Fred arrived around 11:30. She and Fred both received weird looks from the confused boys. She found it best to just ignore them, act innocent. They had been her best friends for 7 years; they'd believe her every word. While eating lunch Harry cleared his throat.

"We've got um… some news." He said, pointing to Ron, who only nodded along. Hermione couldn't hide her confused expression. It was weird really, they looked almost… nervous.

"Okay…" Hermione said cautiously, glancing sideways at Fred. It was unnoticed by almost everyone, George watched their faces, and then returned his gaze to Harry.

"Well there is this job, but it's only open to men…" Ron continued. Fred almost burst into laughter.

"Guess none of you get it then." He snorted, Hermione giggled; Ron and Harry glared at him.

"Shut up, Fred." Harry almost sounded as though it didn't bother him, but Hermione could tell by the red on his face that he was pissed and slightly… embarrassed. "Anyway. So Ron and I want to take these jobs, and the job comes with a flat… but we don't want to…" His voice trailed off.

"No, no. Hey, you guys want to get those jobs then I don't matter. It's not like if we don't work or live together we wont ever see each other. I can find a job and a flat. It's okay." Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked relieved.

"Great. Thank you Hermione. We'll help you find somewhere to live soon." Harry said.

"No, it's fine Harry. I'll find something." She smiled at them and cleared her dishes. Hermione was actually kind of glad that she wouldn't be sharing an apartment with Harry and Ron. Sure, she loved them both, but if she lived with them she'd have to hide Fred all over again. Living alone would make everything a whole lot easier.

"Hey, Hermione. Want to help George and I de-gnome the garden?" Fred asked, clearing away his dishes also.

"I'd love to." She smiled at him and headed out to the garden; where somehow George was already waiting. When did that happen? She hadn't noticed that he left.

"Come to help, Hermione?" He asked after she shut the door. Apparently Fred had to do something before he came out.

"Yeah, thought it'd be pretty fun." Hermione shrugged, smiling at him. George watched her, his eyes giving away the curiosity he was feeling. She avoided his gaze the best she could. Something told her that he had some questions for her, and she didn't really feel like answering them. She quickly glanced at him, he was about to open his mouth but Fred burst out the door, he shut it again. Hermione was relieved; she had a good idea of what George was going to say.

"Alright. You work over there, George-" Fred paused to point. "And I'll show Hermione what to do, we'll work over here." He pointed the other way, almost out of view to where George was supposed to be working. George only nodded and walked off to begin de-gnoming. When Fred was sure George wasn't looking he placed his hand on Hermione's lower back and directed her back to where they were to work.

"I wouldn't keep your hand there for too long, he might turn around." Hermione said under her breath when they had stopped walking and his hand remained on her back.

"I don't care." He smirked, knowing her reaction would be amusing.

"Fred." Her voice was stern as she sighed. "I can't believe… after all this time… you would just want to… only because you want your hand…. Just because… Fred." She couldn't decide what to say, her face grew red. Fred chuckled quietly and backed them both up to the side of the house, out of George's view. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Wouldn't all be worth it though, Hermione, not pretending anymore?" He asked.

"I want that, but not yet. You know the arguments." Hermione replied, shuddering at the thought of what people would say if they found out. How they would be scolded, how the family would attempt to talk them out of it, it wasn't worth it, not yet.

"I know. But I just want to be able to kiss you when I want to." His voice was yearning, and she could tell that he wasn't only talking about that day.

Hermione sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "This is about last night, isn't it?"

Fred groaned at the memory. It was bad enough that they were interrupted the first time, but the second time was just too annoying. He had wanted to hit both Harry and Ron when they had walked in. All he could do was nod. Hermione smiled slightly and walked back to where they were supposed to be working.

"So how do you do this?" She asked, her voice light as she veered off the path of their previous subject. Fred frowned at the sudden subject change, but ignored it and grabbed a gnome with one hand.

"Basically like this." He threw the gnome away and turned to her, grinning. "Don't let them bite you, it hurts like a bitch."

Hermione nodded, grabbing a gnome and awkwardly holding it. Fred laughed at her as it squirmed around and fell back on the ground; it kicked her in the shin before it ran away. When it did Fred was laughing even more, almost collapsing at the loss of breath, his stomach muscles aching. Hermione glared at him and his laughing stopped almost immediately, recognizing the looks she had in her eyes. He knew if he continued to make fun of her he wouldn't have a chance that night, and he needed to do it, or have a chance at least.

"Okay, okay. I'll show you better." He said quickly, correcting his mistake. He grabbed a gnome, and then walked over to Hermione. "Hold it like this." He showed her how to place her hand; it was such a way that the gnome couldn't turn around or escape. Hermione smiled at him, and he knew he was officially in the clear for his previous mistake. "Alright. Now just kind of… chuck it." He said, moving her hand in the correct motion. It worked, the gnome went flying.

Fred brushed some hair behind Hermione's ear and glanced at George. Pleased that he wasn't looking he brought Hermione back to the side of the house.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Fred held up his finger, stopping her.

"Now, I have a good idea, would you like to hear it?" He asked. Well that was shocking, Hermione wasn't used to Fred having ideas, unless they included… she sighed and nodded wearily.

"Well. Since Harry and Ron are both jerks and only found jobs for themselves-" He paused, Hermione opened her mouth to say something and he cut her off. "Let me finish. And since you now don't have a place to live, I have the best idea. See, we're a little short-staffed at the store; we have only three people working. Now, I know it isn't the best job, not the job you had in mind, but it's good pay, and you'd be allowed to live with us in our flat." He said.

"Um. If I lived with you in your flat, don't you think it would be obvious, our relationship?" Hermione asked, but she was getting interested in the offer already.

"See, we could get around that. We'd tell everyone here that you would share a room with Verity, and you could really share with me. And we'd tell George that we would create two beds, just so he doesn't get suspicious." He said.

"I don't know… it's so risky."

"Oh, but that's why it's so appealing." He smirked. "You don't know what it's like. Nearly every second night I can hear George and Verity just going at it, they're like rabbits. It's pure torture, it makes me miss you. Especially since we haven't ever been able too, at least not in the last week and a half." He frowned.

Hermione laughed. "Well… It could actually work…" She smiled. "It's great. Lets go tell them." She grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him toward George. She let his hand go right as George looked.

"Problem?" George asked, looking at them both curiously as they continued to approach.

"No, an idea." Fred replied, a smile on his lips. George just continued to look at him, and Fred took it as a cue to go on. "So, being short staffed, I figured we could use one more person, someone who we know is responsible and all. So I just asked Hermione if she'd be interested, and she said it would be great."

From the look on his face, that was _obviously _not what George was expecting. He looked from Hermione back to Fred.

"Wow. Uhm. Are you sure, Hermione? It'd be a huge help and all, but I always thought you'd be some big shot ministry worker, not an employee at a joke shop." He said. Hermione cringed at the way he phrased it.

"No, I think it sounds totally fun. But uhh… Fred said I'd be able to move in, is that alright with you?" She asked, drifting away from the topic George had brought up.

"Yeah, that's cool. Where would you stay, though? The living room hardly seems fair. I'm sharing with Verity-"

"I also came up with a plan for that too." Fred said, butting in on Georges' out-loud thoughts. "She'd share with me, we'd just get another bed, we can afford it. Or, since Granger is the 'brightest witch of our age' she can transfigure one." He grinned. George seemed to ponder this for a minute, probably wondering why Fred had put so much thought into it. Maybe they had planned it a little _too _well.

"Well, sounds like a good plan. You can start when you want, and move in now, if you'd like." George shrugged and walked back into the house.

"That seemed only a little too easy." Hermione said, following George into the house, Fred behind her.

They told everyone of Hermione's new job at dinner. The family seemed… confused, but still supportive. Hermione told them that it was exactly what she wanted, and that it wasn't expected, but it would be fun. That, and she wouldn't be working there _forever _so they shouldn't be worried. After dinner Fred, George, and Hermione apparated to the shop. They were going to have a celebratory drink, in honor of Hermione joining the team.

"To our newest employee." George said, clinking glasses with Verity and then Hermione, then finally Fred. It was only slightly awkward drinking with them, only because she could feel Fred's hand on her leg, and she remembered what she had promised the night before. Even though this was in her mind, she couldn't help but feel relieved when Fred excused them from the table to go show her around the store room. When they entered he turned on the light and shut the door.

"What are you-" Hermione's question was interrupted by Fred's soft, eager lips. So that was why he had brought her down here. As his kissing became more urgent she couldn't deny that she wanted this, and she intensified her side of the kiss. She could feel him grin, and he started walking them over to a wall, to steady them. He pinned her arms up over her head with one hand and worked on the buttons on her blouse. Her eyes closed as his lips moved along her jaw line and up to her ear.

Suddenly they were moving again. Fred seemed to not want to stay in one place, it just made everything more urgent when they were moving. And then Hermione stumbled on his foot, hitting a box, and crashing into a shelf. The noise was extremely loud, breaking them apart. She could already hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. With a sigh she did her blouse back up and straightened her hair. Fred positioned himself behind a pile of boxes that went up to his chest, knowing if he didn't it would only be too obvious what they were in the middle off. He ran his hand through his hair, his expression chagrin.

"What's going on down here?" George asked as he opened the door, his eyes taking in the scene. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"I tripped on a box and fell into a shelf." Hermione said truthfully. She just left out the part about Fred. George laughed.

"Oh great, we got ourselves a clumsy employee." He said. "Come on, we're about to open another bottle."

With a defeated sigh Hermione and Fred followed him up the stairs, both extremely red in the face.

**xox**

A/N:Okay. So how'd you like it? Uhm, the end was a bit rushed, I decided to end it there because I didn't want it too long, and it just seemed right, you know? Please review! Oh, and I'm really sorry about how gross the spacing is. I had it so much better when it was in a file. 


	3. Bliss

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets. **

**Chapter:**** Bliss**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so. I had my mind on a different third chapter. One where they actually got to do it. But I've got some reviews (which I am SO thankful for, so thanks guys, makes me really happy) and they made me realize that I've been writing a lot about the physical side of their relationship, so I thought I would give you guys a view of their… non-physical side. Lol. I don't know the name for it. Anyway. I might actually make the original third chapter part at the end, but it depends on whether it seems right when I get there. The only problem now is I have to figure out how to write all this. :P Oh, and I know I kind of branch off a little, cutting things, but its supposed to be that way. There are things I want to happen in this chapter and I don't want it to be super long.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter. I just love writing about it. I am not JK Rowling; therefore I am NOT getting any money out of this. It's just fun. **

**xox**

Since George had told Hermione that she could start work whenever she wanted, she decided that she would move in, and then take one day of rest. She really did want to start work, but she needed a day to herself. All plans of that got ruined, of course, when Fred came into the room smiling like an idiot.

"I got today off." He proclaimed, flopping on the bed beside Hermione, who was still half asleep.

"That's good." She mumbled, rolling over and trying to sleep again. Fred laughed and pulled her up so she was sitting beside him.

"What do you want to do today, then?" He asked. Hermione moaned. She didn't know why, but Fred seemed a little bit too happy. She had a good idea of what _he _wanted to do, and she really didn't feel like it.

"Sleep." She muttered, letting out a small yawn and attempting to lie back down. Fred laughed, gathering her in his arms.

"I thought it would come to that. Since both George and Verity are working I figured that it would be okay if we gave you a little wake up shower." Hermione's eyes opened wide as she heard his words. It was too late to fight, he was already carrying her to the bathroom.

He sat her on the toilet as he prepared the water, making it the right temperature. Hermione folded her arms over her chest. He just chuckled when he saw this and began to take his clothes off. When he was finished with himself he looked at Hermione, grinning.

"Now. You can take your clothes off yourself, or I'll have to do it for you."

With a sigh of defeat Hermione slipped off her PJ pants and tank top, and then continued until she was fully nude.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Fred was mocking her, and she didn't like it. Especially since it was still early and she still wasn't fully awake.

"Shut up or you can't come in." She muttered, vainly attempting to push him out of the way. His chuckles turned into full laughter and he took her hand, pulling her into the shower and against him.

"You know, you're brilliant in the mornings." He kissed her forehead, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. So instead of questioning it she muttered a 'thank-you' into his chest and then grabbed the shampoo. The shower only lasted about 15 minutes, and to Hermione's surprise Fred didn't try anything; he just let her clean up.

"You know, it snowed last night." He said casually, leaning against the doorframe as Hermione brushed her hair.

"Snow?"

"Well, it _is _February." He replied, reminding her that it was, technically, still winter. She watched him curiously, but his face betrayed no emotion.

"Mhmm. What's you're point?" Hermione asked, placing the brush back onto her dresser and walking over to him. He sniggered.

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you. Come on Hermione, it's a _surprise_." He said, still sniggering as he took her hand and apparated them away from the flat.

**xox**

When they landed it was bright, it was really bright. And it was cold. Those were the first things Hermione noticed. When she blinked a couple times and took a look around she saw what was making Fred smile. They were in the clearing of a forest, and on the ground there was a small picnic blanket with a basket and a couple of candles. The blanket was also covered in rose petals. Hermione looked up at him.

"You did all this?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yes." He took her hand and led her to the blanket. He sat her down and then lit the candles. He opened the basket and pulled out a plate of finger sandwiches, then a small bowl of fruit salad.

"What is all of this for?" She asked, still looking around the clearing with surprise. This wasn't really like Fred. He was more of a physical guy, which she didn't mind most of the time. It was nice to do something… romantic, although this seemed a little overboard. It was only a Thursday, after all. Fred just shook his head slowly, then leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't like most of his kisses. This one was soft, loving, and passionate in a way that wasn't meant to lead to anything. He pulled away after a long moment and took a velvet box from behind his back.

"Happy Valentines Day." He smiled at her, opening the box to reveal a bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, but it only had one charm on it; a crystal heart. Hermione gasped, completely taken off guard. She had forgotten that Valentines Day was coming up, and she felt extremely horrible, she hadn't gotten him anything.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, her words almost completely muffled by his chest; for he was still holding her. He looked at her with the strangest expression, it was confused.

"I didn't get you anything. I forgot. I don't deserve that." She said, nodding toward the beautiful bracelet he had gotten her. He hugged her tighter.

"Yes, you do. Mum always told me that Valentines Day is a holiday for the women in your life. It isn't for the men, no matter what. Sometimes they receive presents too, but really, the women are the most important. You're the most important to me Hermione, not a box of chocolates or a card." He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

She laughed slightly. "Wow, Fred Weasley, you can sure be… serious when you want to be." She looked at the bracelet again. "Thank you, I really love it." Fred slipped it onto her wrist, it was a perfect fit, and he kissed her again, this time longer than the last.

**xox**

It was 8:30 on the morning of February 15th, and Hermione started her first day of work in half an hour. With a small sigh she attempted to maneuver her way out of Fred's strong arms. He groaned in response, and tightened his arms, grinning as he did so.

"Come on Fred. Let me go." Hermione said, still trying to escape his grasp, but not being able to help from smiling a little bit.

"No. I think I'll keep you right here." He said, his face snuggling into her hair.

"First day, I can't be late."

"Oh, that's right. You start today." Fred smirked. "In _that_ case… I still wont let you go, because then you'll be late and I'll have to find a way to punish you for it tonight." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him lightly.

"Well, _you_ have to get up anyway, you work today also." She said. Fred groaned once again and turned to bury his face in his pillow.

"I'm allowed to be late. I half own this place." His words were muffled by the pillow, and Hermione just laughed.

"Fine. I guess I'll just get George to train me. I wonder how I'll thank him…" She let her voice trail off, knowing what she said would be enough to get him out of bed. And she was right; he let go of her and was standing in a matter of seconds.

"You tricky little devil." He smirked, pulling her up off the bed and into his arms. She giggled a little as his hands brushed down her sides and rested on her hips. He kissed her, hard, not like he did the day before while on their picnic. This kiss was definitely the kind she was used to, which is why she sighed and had to pull away from him. She walked over to her dresser and began getting ready for work; Fred did the same. Before she could go downstairs Fred stopped her.

"What about your bracelet?" He asked, picking it up from the bedside table.

"Don't you think it's a little ostentatious?" She asked. If she were to wear that George would ask about it. If Ginny or Harry or Ron came in they would ask about it. It was best to leave it until they knew.

Fred laughed. "Leave it to you to call a bracelet 'ostentatious', Hermione. I suppose it is. But it doesn't matter what they think." He said, taking three long strides to close the distance between them. He hugged her tightly and then put the bracelet on her.

"Okay." She smiled at him, and then headed down for her training.

**xox**

Working was a lot easier than Hermione expected. She got the hang of it so quickly that George and Verity were able to leave to go to a late Valentine's dinner. (They were both working on Valentine's, so they decided to do it that night)

It was closing before she knew it. She was sweeping the floor out in the front of the shop when she felt arms wrap around her waist and turn her around. Before she knew it she was on the counter and Fred was kissing her.

"You know, _Mr. Weasley_, I think this against the 'employee/employer code of conduct'." She giggled between kisses. Fred seemed to think on that for a minute.

"Yes, that's right. Okay then, you're fired." He smirked at her.

"Fred." Hermione's tone was flat, even though she knew he was joking.

"Okay, fine. You're un-fired. But how about we go upstairs and break that 'employee/employer code of conduct'?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes at him, which he took for a yes, and carried her bridal style up the stairs.

He threw her not so lightly onto the bed and watched her chuckle as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. He lowered himself onto her, making sure to hold up most of his weight. He started on her clothing immediately; the way things had been going lately he figured the faster he got her naked the better his chance was at actually succeeding.

Fred rolled them over so that she was on top of him. Hermione's hands slid down his chest and worked on his belt, undoing it quickly. Now he was only in his boxers, and Hermione was in her bra and underwear. Fred rolled them over once again so he was on top. Hermione could feel every nerve in her body tingling, along with Fred on top of her. Everything she heard, saw, and felt was Fred.

"Hey, Fred I was just wondering-" The door had opened, followed by the voice of George Weasley. They had been too into it to notice George and Verity come home, and there was no time for them to hide what they were doing. But Fred, instead of doing that extremely exasperated sigh, hopped off Hermione and walked over to George, his breathing un-even.

"What are you-" George was stuttering, looking from Hermione – half naked on the bed and breathing like she had just run a marathon – to Fred.

"Just go. We'll explain later." His voice was strained, and he pushed George out and slammed the door. He nearly ran back over to Hermione and resumed his position on top of her.

"Now. Where were we?" He smirked, leaning in to kiss her once more.

**xox**

**A/N: So I'm stopping here. It isn't as long as my other chapters, and probably not as good. But I ****needed**** to show this side of them. The end two sections were from the original third chapter. I need to think HARD about what the next chappie will be, because I only thought up to here :P I'm so sorry if you didn't like it, review and let me know… and give me ideas!! I'm so dead right now. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, once he pushed George out they did, finally, have sex. **


	4. A Public Affair

**Title: Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter: ****A Public Affair**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I thought Chapter 3 wasn't so good, but you guys seemed to like it, so thanks! I always think that my stuff isn't good, so you guys really make me happy with the reviews. Thanks! So, moving onto this chapter. I currently have no ideas for this chapter. I have the beginning, that's it. So yeah, I don't actually know, yet, what's going to happen, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter. I just love writing about it. I am not JK Rowling; therefore I am NOT getting any money out of this. It's just fun.**

**xox**

It was 6 in the morning, way too early for anyone normal to be functioning, but Hermione couldn't sleep. In less than 2 hours George and Verity would be up, and she would have the most awkward conversation of her life. With a sigh she lifted her coffee mug to her lips and drank down some nice hot chocolate. _Maybe it won't be so bad. _She thought to herself. Maybe the conversation wouldn't be awkward. Maybe they wouldn't even mention it. She could only hope for so much, but she doubted it would happen that way. The Weasley's like things explained, she knew that from being friends with Ron for about 8 years. And they weren't ones to let things go until they got answers.

Hermione stood up and walked to the cupboard. If she was going to be up she might as well have some breakfast. She grabbed a box of cheerios, some milk, a bowl and spoon and went back to the table. She was just stirring the food in front of her when a loud beeping noise made her jump. Her eyes darted to the clock; it was only 6:30. Did George and Verity really get up so early? Fred would do anything to stay in bed as long as possible.

Who she saw surprised her; Fred walked into the kitchen, looking groggy and still half asleep.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there." He said, sitting across from her and taking the box of cereal from the table.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, continuing to stir her cereal. Fred stuck his hand into the box and ate some of the cheerios dry; a typical 'boy thing'.

"Worried?" He asked, mouth full. She had to laugh, he reminded her of Ron just there.

"Slightly." She sighed, taking the first bit of her cereal; it was soggy. "Was that your alarm that just went off?" Hermione asked, curious because whenever she was with him he liked to sleep.

"No." Fred replied through his breakfast. And, as if on cue, George and Verity walked into the kitchen, still in pajamas. Hermione blushed and looked into her cereal, beginning to stir it again. Fred coughed slightly and stood to grab a bowl.

"So…" George said, sitting adjacent to Hermione at the square table. This is what she had been preparing for, but she didn't feel ready at all. Fred sat back in his seat across from Hermione, and Verity sat across from George.

"Last night?" George said, and it was all that he needed to say because he didn't know anything about what was going on.

"Hermione and I slept together." Fred said, causing Hermione to look up at him – shocked.

"Just this once?" George asked, looking rather shocked himself.

"No." Hermione whispered. She looked up at him; her cheeks still a light shade of pink.

"How long?" It was Verity that asked this time.

"Since Christmas Break, Hermione's last year at Hogwarts." Fred replied.

"And you just… have sex?" George choked out, Hermione's mouth opened.

"Of course not." She said, her voice high pitched. She didn't know why George would think they just slept together. Hermione wasn't that type of person, and she didn't think Fred was. Hermione liked relationships. And they had waited three months before even considering sex; at least she had.

"Just checking." George said, amused at Hermione's reaction. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said, turning to Fred.

"We knew the arguments. Better to just hide it." Fred shrugged, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Arguments?" Verity asked, rejoining the conversation.

"You know. How Fred isn't good enough for me and how I should be with someone better and all that crap?" Hermione sighed, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Well yes, I suppose." George nodded.

"And then there's Ron." Fred said, causing Hermione to look up.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Well, just that he's always been in love with you and all." He replied casually, Hermione gasped.

"No, he hasn't. He would have told me." She said quietly. George snorted.

"No, he wouldn't tell you. But he has told all of us. It gets annoying really."

**xox**

Ron was on Hermione's mind for the rest of the day. Was he really in love with her? Had she really been so thick as to not notice? Did Harry know? If he did, why didn't he tell her? For the brightest witch of her age, Hermione had been completely oblivious. So she decided to do what she thought was needed, she was going to ask Ron about it. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, because if he did and asked her if she did she'd have to tell him no… but she decided to do it, it was only fair to him. Maybe then he'd move on.

It was almost 10 when Hermione got to Harry and Ron's flat. It was quite a beautiful place, she had to admit. They lived on the 7th floor, it had an amazing view, and it was a large place. She only felt slightly jealous of them. When she reached their door she knocked loudly, becoming impatient; she wanted to know how Ron felt. Harry opened the door and she pushed past him, eager to get to Ron.

"Good to see you too, Hermione." Harry mumbled as he shut the door and walked back over to his extremely comfy looking couch. She found Ron's room in a matter of seconds and knocked loudly once more. By the look of him he had been asleep.

"Hermione?" He asked, his voice groggy and tired.

"I need to ask you a question." She replied, pushing past him, too, and sitting cross-legged on his bed. His eyes widened and he shut the door, and then followed her to the bed.

"What would that be?" He asked. Hermione sighed.

"Well see, that's just it. It's sort of… awkward."

He yawned. "Go ahead, I don't mind." Ron encouraged, becoming slightly nervous as he waited for her question. It was obviously important, why else would she come this late just to ask?

"Are you in love with me?" Hermione asked rather bluntly.

"Uh…" The question caught Ron off guard; he had to let his mind catch up. Hermione misinterpreted it.

"It's alright if you are, I just need to know."

"Kind of." He murmured, looking down at his hands, which were resting in his lap. Hermione blushed a little bit.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, her voice sad.

"I didn't think you'd be okay with it, to tell the truth." Ron replied, looking up at her. His eyes gave away no emotion, but Hermione knew what he was feeling. She was quite upset at the whole situation, because now, if he wanted to, he would ask her out, and she would have to make up a lie for why she had said no, and then end up hurting him even more. What a vicious cycle.

"Ron, if you had, I mean, things would be different… between you and I."

"I know." He muttered, obviously kicking himself for not mentioning it sooner. "How did you find out?"

"My roommates, of course. No secrets are safe with them." Her heartbeat quickened- would George tell anyone about her and Fred? She didn't think so… but he had told her about Ron. But then again, that had been so completely obvious she should have already known. He probably thought she did. This thought calmed her slightly.

"What now?" Ron asked, his voice revealing his sadness. She sighed.

"Nothing. We stay how we are." She mumbled, this time it was her turn to look at her hands. "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just how it has to be."

And with that she left Ron's room.

"It was good to see you, Harry. You should invite me over sometime." Hermione said before she left the flat for real.

**xox**

Instead of walking to her own flat, Hermione apparated, and with a loud _pop _she was in her living room.

"Holy crap." Fred said, his hand on his chest. "You scared the shit out of me, Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't feel like walking." She sat on the couch, pulling her legs under her.

"Didn't feel like walking from where?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Harry and Ron's place."

"You didn't…" Fred groaned. "You asked Ron about what George said, didn't you?" He asked.

Hermione blushed, looking at the ground. "Yes." Fred took her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I just needed to know if it was true." She mumbled. Fred kissed her forehead and sighed.

"You seriously didn't know?" He asked, finding that entire concept unbelievable. Hermione was the one who always knew everything, who realized everything before it happened. How could she have not noticed it? Of course, Fred was quite a distraction during her 7th year… that could be part of it.

"No, I didn't know." Hermione said. "Nothing's changed. I just kind of walked away. Was that wrong?"

"I don't think so. But you shouldn't have asked him. You do realize that it's going to be completely awkward for the two of you now?"

"Yes." She said, and then stood and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed some cookies from the cupboard and some milk from the fridge and sat at the table. Fred followed her and sat across from where she was, stealing a cookie as he did so. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, eating cookies, and just thinking.

"So George and Verity know about us." Fred said after a while. Hermione looked at him like he was insane.

"Uhm. Yeah. I already know that…" She said, still questioning him with her eyes.

"Well, I was just thinking about how wonderful that really is." He said defensively.

"Wonderful?"

"It means we don't have to sneak around when we're here. We can kiss, and touch, and all that, and we don't have to hide it at all." He said, and then smirked. "And you don't need to worry about your bracelet being too ostentatious." He teased. She threw a cookie crumb at him.

"That is kind of a huge weight off our shoulders." Hermione admitted after thinking about it. Fred grinned.

They continued eating until the cookies Hermione had set out were gone. She washed up the plate and their glasses, and then headed to their room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, following her.

"Going to bed." She said with a giggle, loving how oblivious Fred was being. Why else would she be going into her room? Of course, there could be a ton of reasons. To read, do work, etc.

"Oh… can I join you?" He asked suggestively, making her giggle once again.

"Not tonight, I'm tired. It's been a really long day." She said.

"Okay, goodnight then, Hermione." He said, turning around and heading back to the couch. She shook her head and then went to bed, though she knew with everything going through her mind it would take a long time to really get to sleep.

**xox**

**A/N: Gahh. Not what I expected. But I wrote it without any real ideas. I mean, I sort of planned the conversation with George about Fred and Hermione, but other than that… nothing. I wasn't even thinking of bringing Ron into this. So, I apologize for my short, and slightly boring, chapter, and promise to update on Sunday, just like I swore I would… and maybe it'll be better? I just need ideas. So review, please!**


	5. Caught in a Moment

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Caught in a Moment.**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so, I am going to work really hard on this chapter, some everyday so I can get it up by Sunday, just as promised. And I actually have an idea of what might happen, so it's gunna work. I was surprised that you guys kind of liked the 4****th**** chapter, so I'm going to work hard to make this chapter amazing :) Keep up the reviews, I love them, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favourites, and alerted it. You guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the song Caught in a Moment by Sugababes. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, and she's amazing, so I don't take any credit for the characters or the setting or the entire Wizarding World or anything. But I did make up the plot for this one story. I am not getting any money for it either, so no suing. **

**Note:**** Okay, so, as someone noticed, all of my chapter titles come from songs. The first: Almost Lover is a song by A Fine Frenzy, which is a brilliant song, by the way. The second: Clumsy, by Fergie, another good song. The third, Bliss is a song by Mariah Carey; I haven't actually heard it so I don't know if it's any good. And the forth is A Public Affair, and it's by Jessica Simpson, and it's a pretty good song too. And of course, the story title is Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects, I just added an S, and it's a great song too. From now on I'll mention who sings the chapter title. Oh, and of course, I don't own these songs at all.**

**xox**

Hermione giggled as Fred wrapped his arms around her. They were stocking the front of the store, and George and Verity were both there. Hermione had to admit; this new freedom was absolutely amazing. She loved the feeling of not sneaking around and not hiding anything from George and Verity. Of course, they still had to be cautious. Anyone could walk into the store at anytime; it was good to be safe.

"So, Fred. Do you want to go to the meeting on Thursday?" George asked as he piled a bunch of Skiving Snackboxes on one of the shelves.

"I guess, since you and Verity went last time." Fred sighed and turned to Hermione. "Care to come to this one?" He asked.

"What are they?" She asked, considering it.

"Basically, we meet with the business people in the Ministry and talk about the store and stock and how everything is going." He said. "Most boring thing ever… except, of course, History of Magic class."

Hermione thought on this. "It sounds like fun." She said smiling, Fred and George looked at her like she was crazy and Verity laughed.

"Just let her see for herself." Verity said with a smile. Hermione didn't know what, exactly, these meetings were. But she did know that the Weasley family didn't have much patience, so it might not be as horribly boring as they thought. Besides, going to a meeting would help her feel more professional, it would make her feel better about working in a joke shop.

**xox**

It was Tuesday when Hermione had agreed to go to the meeting, and for those remaining days everyone tried to talk her out of it.

"Really Hermione, these meetings are extremely boring." George had said.

"Pure torture, I don't want you to go through that." Verity had told her Wednesday at breakfast.

"Though the meeting will be more fun with you there, you really don't need to come." Fred had mumbled while kissing her goodnight on Wednesday.

Hermione was tempted not to go, but she decided she would. She didn't think it would be as horrible as they said. Really, they had to be overreacting. So to every one of these questions she just said she was going or laughed it off.

Now it was Thursday morning, and the meeting began at 7pm. Hermione was starting to get slightly nervous. Though, thankfully, all the pestering had stopped.

It was 1:00, and Hermione was off on her lunch break, and so was Fred. The walked down to the Leaky Cauldron to have some food. Fred ordered their food, and two butterbeers, and they sat down. The Leaky Cauldron was nowhere near as nice as the Three Broomsticks. But it was nicer than Hog's Head, so it was kind of alright. They ate almost in silence, until Fred decided to break it.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" He asked casually, taking a bite of his food. Hermione's hand stopped halfway to her mouth.

"I… don't know." She said, starting to panic. "What do you were to a meeting?"

Fred laughed. "Wow. I don't know. A skirt?" He asked. Hermione seemed to think on that.

"Yeah… I guess… Don't do that again, I'll kick you next time." She said, taking a bite of her meal. Fred laughed again.

"Seriously though. You really don't have to come. Or if you do come, you don't have to come _again._ You won't want to come again. These meetings are hell." He said.

"We'll see." She said with a sigh.

**xox**

"And then, of course, you have to think of location…" The voice was droning on and on about random, pointless things. So everyone had been right, this meeting was the most boring thing ever. The only things that were remotely interesting was that the meeting was at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and Harry and Ron were there. Hermione had been so surprised to see them.

"Harry! Ron! What are you two doing here?" She had said, getting excited.

"We're part of the business section in the Ministry, didn't we tell you that part?" Harry had asked, hugging her. Ron stayed a good two feet from her, and she sighed. Of course it was going to be awkward for a little bit.

"No, you never said that." Hermione said accusingly, but grinning at the same time.

"Well, sorry about that. Meeting's starting. It was good to see you again." Ron said flatly, walking into the room that was booked for the meeting. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron's been like this since you came over last time. I don't know why though…" Harry trailed off, looking at her in wonder. "Anyway, I have to go, see you in there!" He said, following Ron through the doors.

So that had been the most exciting part of this meeting, now some man was just talking about things Hermione already knew. At least she got to sit beside Fred. And then she got an idea. He was always complaining about how these meetings were so boring, and how he'd like some more excitement. And if she didn't get any soon she'd fall asleep, which would be rude.

So instead of falling asleep she placed her hand on Fred's leg. Almost immediately she felt him tense up, and his eyes landed on hers in a 'what the hell?' kind of way. She moved her hand slowly up, and she could almost hear him swallow. His expressing now warning her. She turned her eyes back to the talking man, but continued her hand movements, keeping her expression straight. She could feel Fred's body shifting, trying to hide what was happening under the table. A small smile played across her lips, her eyes sparkling with innocence.

Looking across the table she saw Harry eying her and Fred suspiciously. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the speaker, but she knew that Fred was struggling with his expression. She could feel him under the table, and she realized this was probably a mistake, because now she was basically making him fight against what he wanted.

"Mr. Weasley, are you feeling alright?" Someone asked, noting Fred's expression.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." He said, his voice tight. The person eyed him skeptically.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale…" Fred just nodded.

Hermione decided it was time to step in. "I think he's coming down with something, actually. He said he wasn't feeling all that well this morning, but he didn't want to miss this _very_ insightful meeting." She said with a smile. "Maybe I should just take him home." Now Harry was watching them closely, because this was something the Hermione he knew would never do. The person who had previously been speaking nodded, excusing them from the meeting. Hermione got the feeling that he knew just as well as everyone else that this meeting was a waste of time.

The two walked out of the meeting room, Hermione standing in the way of Fred's waist so no one could witness what she had done to him. When they got outside he pushed in into an alley and kissed her.

"You are so dead." He murmured, his hands going to move her skirt out of his way.

"I'm sorry. That was horrible of me." She said with a small giggle.

"But I love you for it." He said, hastily working on the buckle of his pants.

"Something going on here that I don't know about, but I probably should know about?" A voice asked, an all too familiar voice.

"Harry. What're you...?" Hermione's voice trailed off, her face growing pink. Harry was grinning.

"I knew it!" He said, his grin growing. Fred ran his hand through his hair.

"Congratulations, care to leave us alone now?" Fred said, his jaw clenched. Harry just laughed.

"So, how long has this been going on?" He asked, ignoring Fred's question.

"Wait. You aren't mad or freaking out or anything?" Hermione said, her tone surprised. If it had been Ron instead of Harry he'd be freaking out, and yelling, and going completely mental. She thought Harry would be like that too, but he was surprising her.

"I would have been if I hadn't been suspecting it." He said with a shrug. "But why would I be angry? I love you, and seeing you happy is great. And Fred's a good guy." He said. "Plus, if I ever see you hurt, I know who to kill first."

"Wow… aren't you… accepting." Fred said quietly. "Okay, leave now?" He added. Harry laughed.

"Alright alright. I'm going." He said, starting to walk out of the alley.

"Wait." Hermione said, and Harry turned. "You aren't going to tell anyone, of course?" She asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"No, I won't. Don't worry about it." He said, waving the question off and then disappearing from sight. Hermione sighed with relief.

"Okay, lets go home." She said, starting to walk from Fred.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said unenthusiastically, following her out from the alley.

**xox**

"You guys are home early." George said as Hermione and Fred walked through the door. He and Verity were sitting on the couch; eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Yeah, Hermione was amazing and got us out early." Fred replied.

"Oh, and how did she manage that?" George asked with a chuckle. Hermione sat on the chair beside the couch.

"Well, I kind of… well, you know, and then Fred didn't look too well, so I told them he was sick and we were excused." Hermione said, blushing as she did so. George laughed louder.

"Oh? And then what?" He asked curiously, trying to stop his laughter.

"We were about to get it on in an alley, but Harry had to come and interrupt us with his non-angry discoveries." Fred said grudgingly.

"So Harry knows?" Verity asked.

"And he wasn't angry?" George asked.

"Yes, and no, he wasn't angry at all. He was… happy for us." Hermione said, shuddering a little bit. With the kind of response they were getting she was starting to wonder if anyone would actually care. It was kind of upsetting to find out that they were hiding their relationship for absolutely no reason.

"And Ron?" George asked.

"Doesn't know a thing, and is as bitter as ever." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slightly.

"Why is he bitter?" Verity asked.

"Oh, because Hermione decided to tell him that nothing could ever happen between the two of them." Fred said, Hermione pouted even more.

"Why in the world would you do that?" George asked, surprised but also amused.

"Because, I didn't know he was in love with me, and so I had to ask. And then I had to make it clear that knowing didn't change anything." Hermione mumbled.

Verity nodded. "Sounds reasonable." She said. Fred shook his head.

"No, not reasonable. Because now he's going to be all pouty and bitter. And he's going to wonder _why_ things can't change. See where this might go badly?" Fred asked. Hermione sighed.

"I guess so." She muttered, and then smiled playfully and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked, watching her curiously and liking the sparkle in her eyes.

"To our room, and I'd suggest if you feel like finishing that meeting, you come now." She said with a shrug. Fred stood and followed her silently, she heard George snort with amusement and Verity giggle quietly.

When they got into their room Hermione sat on the bed, Fred crawled up beside her and moved in to kiss her, she stopped him.

"What, isn't this why we're here?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose. But I was actually just trying to get you alone." Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Get me alone?"

"Do you really think I was wrong in telling Ron what can never happen? And tell my the truth, don't lie just so we can have sex." She said, her tone warning.

"I do. But only because of the reason I gave. I mean, Harry was already suspicious. Who else do you think knows? Or at least suspects?" He asked.

"I don't know. But… Harry wasn't angry. Do you think we're hiding ourselves for nothing?" Hermione asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Fred said as he lay down beside her.

"I don't want to upset everyone." She murmured, positioning herself over top of him and laying her head on his chest.

"I think, by keeping it from them, we're just upsetting them even more." He replied. Hermione sighed. And he was right, they would be more upset at them for keeping it secret than them actually being in a relationship. Of course, all those worries stopped when Fred's lips touched hers.

**xox**

**A/N: Right-o. Well, I had most of that chapter planned. Some bits were iffy and I made up on the spot. Hopefully it was better than last weeks chapter… or… I guess… earlier this weeks' chapter. Anyway, I don't have any idea about what will happen in the next chapter. Maybe it'll be… mid March? I dunno. I need IDEAS. Please review? It makes me happy :)**


	6. Talk About Us

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Talk About Us.**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so, here is the thing. It is Thursday the 6****th****. At this moment I have like 3 days to write this, and I have NO IDEAS. So, what happens in this chapter? Your guess is as good as mine. Keep up the reviews, I love them, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favourites, and alerted it. You guys are amazing. Oh. And I know the chapter title is kind of lame. But I couldn't think of one, seriously, I just couldn't. **

**Note:**** As you probably noticed, this wasn't up last Sunday. So you're probably like "rip off, we only get one chapter, we're behind." Well, don't worry. I am working hard to finish the 7****th**** chapter also, so I can upload BOTH of them this week. Just to catch up :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Talk About Us' by Jennifer Lopez; I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

It was 6 in the morning when Hermione and Fred were awoken by a sudden pop, and then laughter. Hermione had jumped about two feet in the air, grabbing her wand from the bedside table.

"Haha. You guys sleep in the same bed and everything!" Harry said, sitting on a chair across the room. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"Do you have _any _idea what time it is, Potter?" Fred asked, sitting up and blinking away the light that Harry had turned on.

"Yes. 6am." Harry said, his voice questioning. Why wouldn't he know what time it was?

"On a Saturday. So why are you here?" Fred asked. Hermione yawned.

"Well, it's just, I wanted to know more, you know?" Harry said. He seemed so awake, Hermione found this extremely annoying.

"And you couldn't have known more in the afternoon?" She asked, leaning her head against the headboard.

"I couldn't wait any longer." Harry said, smiling sheepishly at them.

Fred groaned. "Go away, Potter. Before I get my strength and strangle you." He said, Hermione hit him lightly.

"What Fred means is, go away and let us sleep until at least 10." She corrected. Harry sighed.

"Fine." Harry muttered. "But you aren't getting out of this. I'm waiting in the living room."

"Just go." Fred murmured, closing his eyes and burying himself in his pillow. Harry left and Hermione did the same.

"Hermione." Fred mumbled, Hermione made a small noise in response. "Your friends are really annoying." He said. She snorted.

"I know."

**xox**

"Does Ron know you're here?" Hermione asked as she sat with a giant cup of coffee at the kitchen table. She had let Fred continue sleeping when it hit 9. She had been all too aware of Harry sitting in their living room to continue sleeping.

"Ron doesn't know anything." Harry replied with a chuckle. Hermione glared at him and he shut up almost immediately.

"So what is it that you want to know, Harry?" She asked with a sigh, taking a big sip of her coffee.

"Uhm. Everything?" He said. "Okay. When did this start?" He asked, decided the beginning would be best.

"Christmas Break, 7th year." Hermione replied. Harry looked completely shocked. Obviously he was wondering how she managed to keep it a secret for that long.

"Did you ever see him during the rest of that year?" Harry asked.

"Once in a while he'd sneak over. And we'd hang out in the common room." Hermione replied with a small nod.

"Did anything ever happen in the common room?" He asked. She knew that he was probably thinking about the couches that he sat on, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"We kissed, that's all." She assured him, still giggling.

"And when did you become…intimate?" He asked awkwardly.

Hermione snorted. "God Harry, you sound like my mother." She said, rolling her eyes. "But to answer your question, it happened in the summer, when we trusted each other enough to do it." She said quite honestly.

"So you two are serious, then. It isn't just… play?"

"Completely serious." She said with a smile. "We live together, work together, sleep together, and yes in more ways than one. We're as serious as anyone could possibly be."

"And you're happy?" Harry asked, smiling at her. He hadn't seen her so happy since… well, he had never seen her this happy ever.

"I'm happier than I've ever been Harry. This, Fred, everything, it's all I've ever wanted." Hermione smiled widely.

"Good."

"Harry, can I ask you a question now?" Hermione said, fumbling with her nightshirt.

"Go ahead."

"Does anybody else suspect anything?" She asked. Harry had to think on this.

"I don't think anybody really does. Ginny might. I don't know what you said to Ron, but he's been pretty moody. Does he know?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, but I told him that he and I couldn't be together." She said, smiling sheepishly. "Do you think that by not telling anyone we're just hurting them?" She asked sadly.

Harry sighed. "I honestly can't say, Mione. I don't know how everyone will react. I'm happy for you because I know this is what you want. They might not look at it that way. Ron _won't _look at it that way."

"Fred thinks that we should tell everyone." She said.

"That's up to both of you. Hermione, I don't think anyone will be angry about your relationship. They might try and see if it's what you really want, but I think they'll be glad that you and Fred are happy." He said, standing up. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to get to work. I'm gunna be late." He said. Hermione stood and walked him to the door. He hugged her and then looked her in the eyes. "Just do what you think is right, Mione. Everything will work out." He told her, and then he left the apartment.

**xox**

"How'd it go?" Fred asked with a yawn as he walked out of their room. It was an hour after Harry left, and Hermione had been reading and drinking coffee on the couch.

"Surprisingly well." Hermione replied, turning the page. He sat beside her and took a sip of her coffee.

"What did he want to know about?" He asked. Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why is everyone so curious about our sex life?" He replied with an amused sigh. It seemed that sex was all anyone cared about anymore.

"Because we're awesome." Hermione said with a laugh. "No, but he did ask about it. He's quite happy for us, actually."

"Did he say if anyone else would be happy for us?"

"No. And he said that Ron will probably be extremely unhappy for us."

"I already knew that part." Fred said. "I have a few guesses on the reactions we might get. Ginny will be happy, but angry with you for not telling her. Mum will be… excited, but scold you for being with someone like me." He grinned at that part. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm pretty sure about them. They're predictable."

"Like you said, there's only one way to find out." Hermione said. "But I don't want to tell them yet, is that stupid?" She asked.

"Not at all." He said. "I get it. Once everyone knows there will be… expectations."

"Expectations?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean. Mum and Dad will ask if we're serious, and we are. I mean, we've moved in together. They'll be… waiting for things to move on, to progress." He said.

"Progress?" Hermione asked, her voice catching.

"As in marriage, Granger." He smiled.

"Marriage. They can hardly expect that. We're only just out of school." She said, her voice rising up one octave. Fred smirked at her and leaned over, his lips inches from her.

"What's the matter? Don't want to marry me?" He whispered into her ear.

"N-no. I mean. I do, but. I just… You suck." Hermione said, pushing away from him with a pout. Fred snorted.

"I was only joking, Granger." He said. "The marriage talk will be much more serious than this."

Hermione shook her head. "Whatever. I'm going to make breakfast. Want some?" She asked.

"Of course." Fred said, standing up and heading toward the kitchen table.

"What do you want?" She asked, heading toward the fridge.

"Food."

"Clever. So that narrows it down to… everything." She said, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I'll choose." She decided, rummaging through the contents of their refrigerator as Fred just chuckled.

"Pancakes it is." Hermione said, grabbing all the basic things to make a batch of pancakes. "Care to help?" She asked.

Fred stood. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me." He said, grinning.

"Watch yourself, because I might." She laughed, handing him a whisk. He looked at it like it was some foreign object, and she supposed that to him it was.

"What did I do?" He asked, fumbling with his cooking supply until he was holding it somewhat right.

"Oh, just left me to talk to Harry alone…"

"You didn't have to wake up so early, you could have slept." He defended himself.

"… And you thought it'd be fun to scare me with your marriage talk." She continued as if he hadn't interrupted. Fred snorted.

"Alright, Hermione." He said, still fumbling with the whisk. She rolled her eyes and showed him how to use it. "What if I had been serious?" He asked.

"Serious about what?" She asked absentmindedly, putting the batter into the pan and watching as the pancakes started to form.

"About marrying you." He said. Hermione stopped what she was doing.

"Fred… you can't scare me with the same thing twice."

"I'm not trying to scare you, Hermione. What if I had been serious?" He asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well." She started. "I'd need to think about it… and uhm, well, it's quite a big thing…" She said. "You aren't like, trying to ask me right now, are you?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I was just wondering how you'd handle it." He smirked. "You took it better than I thought."

Hermione pushed him. "You've got to stop wondering things. Go set the table, I'll finish this off." She said.

"Alright, Mum." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"They're already like an old married couple." A Verity said, walking into the kitchen with a yawn, George following behind her.

"Certainly fight like one." George mumbled.

"Keep this up and you can make your own breakfast." Hermione said in a singsong voice. They both shut up and sat down.

The pancakes only took about five more minutes to finish up. Fred put four plates on the table, along with butter, maple syrup, honey and peanut butter – just in case they needed some variety. They ate in silence for a while.

"So what were you two fighting about anyway?" George asked through a mouthful of food.

"Fred talking about… marriage." Hermione said with a small shudder, Fred laughed.

"I don't see why the idea is so repulsive. It's not like I was actually asking, I was only _wondering_. Wasn't like I dragged you up in front of a minister and tried to make you say 'I do'" He said.

George snorted. "I don't really see the point. You guys already live like one, as Verity said." He said.

"You're one to talk." Hermione muttered.

"Just know." George said, grinning. "If you get married and don't tell anyone, Mum will be extremely pissed."

"Well, that's fine, because we aren't getting married. Not now." She said.

"Not ever?" Verity asked.

"I don't know. Uhg. Please can we change the conversation?" Hermione whined. Verity and George laughed.

"Alright." Fred said, taking a bite of his pancakes. "These are exceptionally good, when did you learn to cook?" He asked.

"My mum taught me when I was little. I'd help her with breakfasts on Sunday's." She replied, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, are we gunna open the shop today, or just hang out up here?" Verity asked. Once in a while they would just close the shop for the day so they could hang out upstairs and just be lazy.

"I don't really care." Fred replied, leaning back in his chair.

"I say we close the store today, I'm warn out." George said. Everyone nodded.

"So then what should we do today?" Hermione asked, clearing away the dishes. Fred put away the butter, maple syrup, honey and peanut butter.

"Shop." Verity smiled.

"I like that idea. You guys wanna come?" Hermione asked.

"Shopping? No, I'm alright." George said with a small chuckle. Verity stuck her tongue out at him and he just grinned at her.

"Fred?" Hermione asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not much of a shopper, I'll stay here and keep George company."

Hermione just shrugged and then she and Verity left to shop. Hermione mumbled something about needed some new shoes, and Verity agreed with her. Fred collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

"I'm so glad I don't have to shop. I'm so bad at it." He said. George laughed.

"Yeah I know, Ginny hasn't wanted to shop with you since you went with her last year." He said. Fred was about to retort George's statement, but there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that is…" Fred said, standing and going to the door. When he opened it he was completely shocked.

"Angelina?" He said.

"Hey Freddy, can I come in?" Angelina said, motioning to the two bags she had behind her.

**xox**

**A/N: Oh my finally. Right now it is 7:41 on Friday the 14****th****. I just finished. And I'm going to start on the next chapter RIGHT NOW. But yeah. I had no idea what was going to happen in this chapter, and this came out. But I DO know what's going to happen in the next one, so it'll be easy to write. Please review :)**


	7. You Thought Wrong

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** You Thought Wrong.**

**Author's Note:**** Hey. So yeah. I'm being awesome and giving you two chapters this Sunday. Although I am only updating the chapters that are supposed to be up, so really it doesn't count as a bonus. I might end up doing this for the chapters that I don't update on time, just to make it up to you all. So yeah, I know what's going to happen in this chapter, which was why I was able to write it in like two days :P THANK YOU guys SO much for the reviews, they really made my day. I love signing into my email and checking them all, they make me smile. And so do the favourites and alerts and everything like that. Really guys, you're too amazing. **

**Note:**** Alright, just letting you know that after this chapter I know what's going to happen… basically to the end of the story. I'm a bit upset because I've been rushing it, which I didn't want to do. But I'm gunna try and slow it down slightly. I'm also a bit upset because it's headed in the direction that all my stories usually go in, which is why I'm starting another one soon, and it'll be completely not on this track. But it probably wont be Hermione/Fred. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'You Thought Wrong' by Kelly Clarkson (ft. Tamrya Gray), I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

Fred shook his head, but moved out of the way so Angelina could come in. When George saw who it was he spat his pumpkin juice all over the place, and then continued to cough for a couple seconds.

"Angelina… uh… hi?" He said once he had calmed down. He looked at Fred, his eyes warning him, and then went to his bedroom.

"Well, he seemed happy to see me." Angelina said sarcastically, sitting on the couch. Fred sat on the chair across from here.

"What are you doing here, did Wood kick you out?" He asked.

"Ouch, Weasley, that one hurt." She replied. He glared at her. "Well, not really. I walked out on Oliver." She said.

"And why is that?" He asked. Angelina stood up and walked over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder and one on the side of his face.

"I missed you, Freddy." She said. He jerked away from her touch.

"You can't be here." He said, standing up and pushing past her.

"Why not? I know I was a jerk, but I've changed a lot." She said, following him to the kitchen.

"Angelina, I've moved on." He replied.

"Oh, but we were so great together, Fred. We could have that again. I could be in your future once more." She said, taking him by the shoulder once more.

"No."

"Uhg. Nothing is open this early in the morning on a Saturday, so lame…" Hermione said, walking back through the door, Verity following her.

"Hermione Granger?" Angelina asked. Hermione looked from her, to Fred, to the way she was holding him.

"Angelina." Hermione nodded, her jaw tight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Verity staring between Hermione and Fred. Angelina let out a snort.

"You cannot be serious, Freddy. Granger?" She said. Fred pushed her off of him. 

"Yes, _Hermione_. Now, it'd be nice if you left." He said. She shook her head.

"No, I need a place to stay. What do you say, Granger. Can I stay a while?" She asked, her voice full of the kind of fake politeness Hermione hated. 

"Alright." Hermione said, returning the fake vibe, only stronger. "Fred, why don't you get Angelina's stuff from the hallway?" She asked. Fred looked at her, and then walked away with a shrug.

"Angelina. Whatever you think you're doing, stop doing it. It's over between the two of you. If you even think that he'll go back to you, you're thinking wrong." Hermione said once Fred was out of earshot.

"Here's the thing, Granger. It's nowhere near over. You're just a play toy to him, he doesn't care about you as much as he cared for me." Angelina replied. Hermione glared daggers at her. 

"Oh, is that so?" 

"He asked me to marry him." Angelina said. This one cut into Hermione, and it took her a second to catch her breath. Fred came back in with the bags.

"Alright, where should I put the… Hermione, are you okay?" He asked, looking at Hermione's expression.

"Put them in our room. I'm going to go see Ginny." She said, and then at once she was gone, apparated away. Fred dropped Angelina's bags, not so carefully, onto the floor.

"What the hell did you say to her?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing, I just told her the truth. That you asked me to marry you. I'm sorry, I didn't know that was a secret." She said. "But I wouldn't go after her." She added as she saw him go to apparate. "Girls like some time, that's where you went wrong with me." 

"Damn, Angelina. Why the fuck are you here?" He asked again, his voice raising.

"I already told you. I need a place to stay." She replied, not at all hurt by his tone. Fred growled and walked over to Georges' room. "I'm opening the shop up. I no longer want today off. Come down and get to work." He said angrily, and then he slammed the door, glared at Angelina and stormed down to the shop. 

**xox**

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked when Hermione appeared in her bedroom.

"Getting away from everybody." Hermione replied, flopping down beside Ginny on her bed.

"What happened?"

Hermione ignored the question and asked one of her own. "How serious were Fred and Angelina?" 

"Pretty serious." Ginny replied. "Why?"

"She's back."

"She's back? Are you serious? Does she really think she can just march into his life again?" Ginny asked incredulously. 

"Apparently." She muttered.

"Why are you so mad about it though?" She asked, looking at Hermione curiously.

"I'm not mad, really. It's just. It's uncomfortable to see her throwing herself at him like that, she's so desperate. It's pathetic." Hermione replied. 

"Yeah, that is pretty pathetic." Ginny agreed. "So then she wants him back?" 

"I honestly don't know all the details. I got out of there as soon as I could." Hermione replied. 

"Oh…" Ginny said, then looked at her and smiled. "Come on, let's go have breakfast." She said.

"No, I already had some, sorry." 

"Not a problem. But I'm sure Mum wants to see you." Ginny said, standing and taking Hermione's arm. Hermione followed, planting a smile on her face. 

"Hermione, dear. What a surprise." Mrs. Weasley said once she spotted Hermione. She came over and hugged her.

"You're so thin. How about a spot of breakfast." She said, bustling over to the stove.

"Hermione's already eaten." Ginny said. Molly stopped and turned around.

"What are you girls up to, then?" She asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe shopping, or something. Maybe just some girl time." Hermione replied, smiling at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "Come on, let's go back up stairs." 

**xox**

"Dude, did you not notice my warning glance?" George asked, shaking his head. 

"Shut up, George, or I'll hit you." Fred muttered, slamming one of the Love Potion bottles down and smashing it. He growled and used his wand to clean it. 

"You're really upset about this." George stated, looking at his brother concerned.

"Of course I am. She _left_. What happens if she doesn't come back, what happens if Angelina says something else to her?" He hung his head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." 

"It isn't your fault. You didn't know what Angelina would say."

"But it feels like it is. Maybe I should just talk to her…" Fred said.

"Her? Which one?" George asked.

"Hermione." Fred replied, as if it was completely obvious and George was stupid not to know the answer.

"Shouldn't you get rid off Angelina first?" George asked. 

"Probably. But how can I?"

"Just kick her out. It shouldn't be hard." He said.

"But it _is _hard. I can't just kick her out. I'm too much of a nice guy." Fred groaned, putting one of his hands through his hair. George snorted.

"Yes, so nice. How could anyone possibly be angry with you?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Look, Fred. Why don't you just… go talk to Hermione? Angelina is still here, but just explain that you cant kick her out because you promised her a place to stay and that she should be gone in a day or two. _And_ tell her that Angelina is staying in my room, and that Verity and I will be staying on the fold out couch in the living room." 

"That… could work." Fred said, considering what he just heard. "Alright. I'll be back. Wish me luck, I'll need it." 

"Good luck." George laughed, and then Fred apparated away. 

**xox**

Once Ginny and Hermione had taken their places on the bed once more Ginny smiled.

"Alright, so spill. What's really bothering you?" She asked. 

"I already told you. It's weird being around-"

"That's not it, I can tell, something else is wrong." Ginny paused and then smirked. "Do you have a crush on Fred?" She asked.

Hermione snorted. "No, Ginny, I don't have a _crush_ on…. Fred?" Hermione said, jumping slightly as he appeared in the middle of Ginny's room.

"Ginny. Can I talk to Granger for a minute?" Fred asked, almost completely out of breath.

"Uh, yeah… I guess." Ginny shrugged and then left the room, looking confused. Fred waited until he heard Ginny go downstairs, and then he sat beside Hermione on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?" Hermione asked. 

"Look, Hermione, I love you. Angelina's just… she's messing with you." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Fred, she's messing with _us._ I don't know why, but she is. And since you wont do anything about it how am I supposed to be there? Its weird to watch her throw herself at you like that, it's not right." 

"I did ask her to marry me. But I really have moved on, and I didn't just rebound on you." He said. "The only way to get her to leave is to show her she isn't wanted." 

"That should be obvious. Fred, I don't want to go back there if she's still there."

"I want you to come back, it's hell without you." He murmured. He took both her shoulders and kissed her, laying her on the bed as he did so. 

"Fred." Hermione warned.

"Please come back, Hermione." He whispered. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, I'll come back." 

There was a knock on the door and Fred and Hermione split apart. Ginny came in a moment later and looked at both of them.

"So, all sorted out?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. And turns out I have to work, so I actually have to go." She said, sending Ginny an apologetic look. Ginny just shook her head and walked over, giving Hermione a hug.

"Ahh well. It was good to see you again. You'll be here for Fred and George's birthday next week, I assume?" She asked. Hermione had totally forgotten about their birthday. Was it really already almost April?

"Of course. Except now I have to get them presents." Hermione teased. "I'll see you later, Gin."

"Presents, huh?" Fred asked, nudging Hermione when they landed in the store.

"Don't push your luck, I'm still mad at you." She said, walking behind the counter to grab a box of fake wands. Fred walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could fix that." He mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"Not right now, _Freddy._" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Uhg. I hate that name." He shuddered slightly, pulling Hermione into his arms. She shook her head.

"At least I have something to call you when I'm angry with you."

"And why would you possibly be angry with me?" He smirked. She sighed and kissed him. 

"Fred. Turns out Oliver has smartened up, so I'm going home." Angelina said from the doorway leading to their flat. 

"Good." Hermione mumbled, Fred grinned at her.

"Alright Angelina." He said.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She said in a singsong voice as Angelina was leaving.

"I think I like you jealous." Fred said with a laugh, letting Hermione go and continuing to stack the love potions on the shelf. 

"You know." Hermione said, going to stock the shelves beside him. "If I wasn't in your life, and she had come back, and you had gone back to her, she would have just ended up leaving again." She looked at Fred. "She was planning on using you as rebound." 

"I know that." He said. "She's tried this before. About a month or so before we decided to try. I fell for it back then, and then I found you, and I didn't see a need for anyone else." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione smiled. 

"Well, that's a good way to talk me into buying your birthday present." She teased, and then walked toward the door. "I'll be back, I need to go shopping for birthday stuff. What should I get George?" She asked. 

"No idea." He shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you a big help?" She muttered, and then left the shop with a smile. She knew exactly what she was going to get Fred, and she knew that he'd love it. George was a bit harder. But she'd find something.

**xox**

**A/N: Yeah. End is kind of lame. But my mind went blank on what to write. The next chapter will be up on Sunday, so don't worry. The birthday chapter. Ohhhh it's gunna be fun to write. So yeah, review and let me know what you think. Any ideas on what she should get George? My mind is blanking.**


	8. Awake in a Dream

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Awake in a Dream.**

**Author's Note:**** Thanks so much again for the reviews and favourites and alerts and all of that :) I love you. ****Uhm. Basically, this chapter will be the party, and the after party :P Hopefully I can make it long enough… but I do know part of what'll happen, so don't worry. ****I chose the chapter title from just a random song. But I decided to listen to it, since I was using it. And I actually know the song, and I LIKE it. I recommend listening, cause it's cute :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Awake in a Dream' by Kalan Porter. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

"Come on Fred, it'll be fine." Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her shirt and fixed her hair.

"No, it isn't going to be fine. My mum goes way overboard with these things. We'll be lucky to get out of there at all." Fred said with a groan.

"I've been to one of these parties before, we'll get out of there when it's over. Stop being such a baby, it's you're _birthday._" She said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I am ordering you to have a good time."

"If you're there, it'll be amazing." He said, kissing her.

George and Verity then walked in, and George groaned loudly, Verity just laughed.

"Oh let them, George. It's not like they can do this at the party." She said. And she made a good point. George and Verity had made their relationship public after 4 dates, so they were free to be romantic in front of others. Since Hermione and Fred had decided to keep quite they still had to hide their feelings for each other.

"Come on, we're going to be late." George said, and Hermione and Fred broke apart and apparated to The Burrow after George and Verity.

**xox**

When they arrived they were presented with The Burrow. It looked pretty regular, so they just looked at each other and walked in. But the inside was anything but normal. Apparently Ginny had gone overboard; balloons and streamers, a giant cake on the kitchen table and a table set aside for gifts.

"Wow." Hermione murmured, looking around the room in awe.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Ginny said, running over and giving Hermione, Fred, George, and Verity all hugs.

"Very amazing." Verity agreed, walking over to the present table and putting her two gifts onto it. Hermione followed suit, but only placed one gift on the table. She walked over to George.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "That gift is just for you, my gift for Fred is… well… personal." She blushed slightly and George nodded. Hermione had only brought half of her gift for Fred with her, just in case he had to open it there. The other was sitting in the top drawer of her dresser. She was excited for after the party, when she could give him his gift. He'd love it so much.

"Who wants butterbeer?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, headed straight for the fridge. Harry handed them out to everyone and then stood beside Hermione.

"So, what'd you get him, hmm?" He asked, nudging her playfully.

"You're acting like a five year old, Harry." Hermione teased. Harry pouted, a face to fit her accusation. She laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said, taking Harry's butterbeer and taking a sip of it. "So, where's Ron?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "He's in the living room." Hermione turned to go to the living room, but Harry grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't go to him Hermione. He's been… even more bitter."

"Is that even possible?" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue. But maybe you talking to him could help things." Harry shrugged. "Do what you want."

Hermione groaned and went over to the living room; she sat on the couch beside Ron. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Cake!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen before Ron could say anything. Hermione was completely relieved. She didn't know what would have happened if she had talked to him. She might have ended up telling everyone about her relationship with Fred.

The cake was quite delicious. Mrs. Weasley had made the cake, and Ginny had decorated it.

"After about 3 hours of begging." She had told Hermione while they were eating. The design was a circle, and Ginny had used icing to make a happy face on it, although she also made the happy face stick out its tongue.

"Like it's laughing or something. A joke." She explained when anyone asked. Mostly everyone ate in silence, some people making a joke here and there. Hermione looked up once in a while at see Ron looking at her. She was sitting beside Fred, and a couple of times he managed to lightly kick her foot, or pat her leg, without anyone noticing. She smiled at him. When people were finished they went off, once again, to do their own thing. Hermione stayed beside Fred for a couple extra minutes.

"Look what I smuggled in." Fred said with a laugh, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a flask. "Firewhisky, what some?" He flashed her a grin. Hermione shook her head, but held out her glass.

"Is this seriously your way of getting through this party?" She asked, taking a sip of her new drink.

"Yes."

"Come on Fred. It's your _birthday_, it shouldn't be so difficult to be happy." Hermione said.

"Yes, it should." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, the flask still in his hands. Hermione looked around the kitchen and nudged him.

"I think I know a way to make you happy." She smiled, nodding toward the empty kitchen. It seemed everyone had gone into the living room, probably preparing the gifts. Fred looked at her, confused. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hermione… we could get caught." Fred said, though he was definitely not objecting to it, he was just reminding her.

"Right now, that doesn't matter to me." She whispered. His hands went to her back, supporting her as she balanced on her toes.

"Why not?" He whispered into her hair as she kissed his neck lightly.

"I figure that, since it's your birthday, no one else should matter. It won't be the end of the world if somebody finds out about us." She murmured, looking up into his eyes. "All that matters to me right now is that you're happy. It's your birthday, you deserve it." He kissed her, tightening his grip on her slightly.

"Presents!"

Hermione and Fred both groaned, pulling away from each other. They walked into the living room and sat on, ironically, the loveseat by the fireplace.

The twins were handed their gifts from their parents first, of course. And when they opened them they were identical sweaters, this time with no letters on them. Apparently that was only for Christmas.

"No letters." George said, looking up at his parents.

"You actually trust us to know our own names?" Fred laughed. "No more Gred and Forge?"

"Shush or I'll take them back." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred put up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, next?" He asked, Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, Ms. Granger has something for me?" He asked, she glared at him.

"Actually, I got you guys a shared gift. I honestly had no idea what to get you." She told Fred, and then turned to the rest of the family. "Really, you'd think that since I live with them I'd know more." She shook her head and stood to grab her present off the table. She handed it to George and sat back down beside Fred.

"I'm terribly sorry if you've already got that. I'm really no good with gifts. Completely unoriginal." She said as George started to rip open the wrapping. Fred looked at her curiously and she motioned to her pocket where she had hidden his gift. He nodded.

"101 Joke Potions." George read out loud. Hermione felt herself blush; she should've spent more time on his gift. "I don't have this one, thanks." The answer was brutally polite, and Hermione's blush deepened.

"Awe guys, I'm sorry it's horrible." She pouted slightly, and George snorted.

"No, it's good Hermione. We can make them, get some good profit." He said. Hermione let out a sigh, knowing he was only saying this to make her happy. Stupid boys. Can't they just complain like girls did? The family was completely silent; Hermione's cheeks were still burning.

"Alright. I'm next." Ginny said, saving her best friend from the embarrassment of a bad gift. Hermione knew that she'd have to tell Ginny soon. She just hoped she could wait until the right time.

**xox**

It was about a half hour later when Fred and Hermione were standing in the kitchen alone.

"So, are you going to give me my gift here?" Fred asked, grinning as Hermione drank down a glass of water. She looked around the kitchen once again, and saw that nobody was around.

"Half, I guess. But make sure no one sees it." Hermione said, handing him the silver wrapped gift from her pocket. He smirked.

"OH. Another present!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen door, Hermione groaned. Ginny ran and grabbed Fred's arm, dragging him into the living room and back onto the loveseat by the fire. Hermione's cheeks began to burn again as she thought of an excuse for the object inside the box.

"Hermione, why didn't you give that to him earlier?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Fred began to, painfully slowly, rip the wrapping off his gift.

"It's kind of… personal." She replied, and then her blush deepened as the entire Weasley family looked at her. "Not like _that_, but like, I don't know. I just didn't feel like he should open it here." She shrugged, hoping her excuse would suffice for now.

"We wont say a word, open it Fred." Mr. Weasley said and Hermione sighed, readying her feeble excuse.

Fred slowly ripped more of the packaging off, now he was starting to worry about what was inside the tiny little box. His mind was buzzing with possibilities. Finally it was time for him to lift the lid. He looked at Hermione who just nodded, closing her eyes. He took a deep breath and lifted the lid, and then lifted the object out of the box.

As soon as he saw it, George let out a snort of amusement, and Harry looked at Hermione, holding back a laugh. Fred's cheeks darkened a little bit.

Mr. Weasley was the first to speak, mumbling a quick, "Is it a muggle thing?"

"Yes, actually." Hermione murmured.

"Handcuffs." Ron said incredulously, staring at Hermione. It was the first time he'd spoken all night, at least that Hermione had known of. "Aren't those used for…" His face paled and Hermione let out a laugh. She didn't enjoy the nervousness in it.

"Used by police on well, muggle evil, I guess. Murderers and thieves. Fred once told me he was into muggle law, so I decided to get him these so he can see part of our customs." She said. She was actually quite impressed with her lying skills, her improvising, and Fred looked impressed also.

"Dear, that's not personal." Mrs. Weasley said with a small chuckle.

"You know. I think I have some of those in my office at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley said, Hermione suppressed a shiver of disgust. "A young wizard jinxed them to hold people in the air. Quite the disturbance."

Hermione let out a sigh or relief. Their secret was still safe.

**xox**

"These look fun." Fred said, playing with the handcuffs as they walked into their flat. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just wait and see." She looked at him innocently, heading for their room, Fred went to follow. "No, no. Just wait… 5 minutes, then come in." She said, and then added, "George, make sure he waits 5 minutes, and I'll get you a better present."

George nodded obediently and Hermione went into their room. She headed straight for her dresser, opening the top drawer and grabbing what she needed. She went into the bathroom in their bedroom and changed quickly. Once she was finished she looked in the mirror, and she was actually impressed at how the outfit looked on her. She smiled, brushing her hair and putting on some lipstick.

When she exited the bathroom she went to their bedside tables and lit the candles that were on them. The five minutes would be up in seconds. She smiled, this was insanely perfect, the best present Fred had probably ever gotten. She laid on the bed and waited.

When Fred walked in she saw his jaw drop. He wasn't looking around the room; he was only looking at her. And he had every right to, since she was wearing black, lacy, _silky,_ lingerie. He blinked, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow." He breathed, walking over to the bed and handing her the handcuffs. She smiled at him.

"Really? It's not too much?" She asked, looking around the room. It was only then that he took his eyes off of her and took a look around.

"Its perfect. It's amazing. _You're _amazing." He smiled, kissing her, moving so he was laying over her. She smiled against his lips.

"Don't you want to use your present?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know how it works." He admitted, and she grinned at him.

"Here, let me show you." She smirked and he grinned at her, blowing out the candles and letting the room be engulfed in darkness.

**xox**

**A/N: So Yeahh. Here it is. And I actually like this chapter, and I had a lot of fun writing it. I know Hermione's gift to George was… really lame, but I had no ideas! And, she does say it's lame so… yeah, please don't be angry with my disabled imagination :P Please review and make my Spring Break, school starts in like 2 days. Really sad.**


	9. Nasty Naughty Boy

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Nasty Naughty Boy.**

**Author's Note:**** _NEW ENDING_. Thanks so much again for the reviews and favourites and alerts and all of that :) I love you guys, really, I do. And the first bit does have some kind of meaning, just in future chapters, I guess. And I honestly didn't know all of what was going to happen until I wrote it :D.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Nasty Naughty Boy' by Christina Aguilera. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

Quietly Fred tiptoed out of his bedroom – around 11 o'clock in the morning – the day after his birthday. He crept into the kitchen, but straightened up when he saw that George and Verity were already awake. He nodded at them, yawning, and put some bread in the toaster.

"Late night?" George asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"Very late." Fred replied, his smile in his voice. He got down a glass and poured himself some orange juice.

"Have a good birthday, then?" Verity asked and George glared at her, in turn she just giggled, awaiting the answer. Fred smirked.

"I enjoyed it." He said, taking his toast and juice, putting them on a tray, "All three times we celebrated." He added, walking out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom, away from the disgusted groan that George let out.

Fred was still chuckling a little bit when he entered their room. He didn't turn on the light, and he moved slowly to their bed, sitting beside Hermione. He took a piece of toast and held it above her nose. In a matter of seconds she was yawning, her eyes opening.

"Good morning." He said. "I know, clichéd. Food after sex." He grinned as she took the toast. "But I figured you'd need some energy, since I tired you out last night."

Hermione hit him lightly on the arm.

"You're so horrible." She murmured, taking a small bite of her toast.

"Well, I thought I was - "

"NOT like that." She said quickly, hitting him again when he laughed at her. He shook his head slowly, taking a piece of toast.

"So, what are we doing today?" Fred asked.

"Well, I don't know what you're doing today, but _I'm_ working. In an hour, actually. So I'm gunna go get cleaned up." She said, taking a sip of his drink and then standing up, stretching. Fred grinned.

"Can I join you?"

Hermione laughed. "I think you got enough last night." She murmured, he faked a hurt expression.

"Ouch." He smirked. "That was actually a good comeback Granger. You're learning." He said.

"Oh? And who's teaching me? Obviously not you." She kissed him on the cheek and then went into their bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Fred rolled his eyes and shook his head; Hermione was definitely less… high-strung these days.

**xox**

Hermione was stalking the shelves full of Skiving Snackboxes when the bell on the door sounded. She glanced over to the front desk; Verity wasn't there, she must have been in the back getting some more products. Hermione sighed and walked over to the counter. She was organizing it when she heard the sound of shuffling feet.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked, finally looking up. Her breath caught. The person standing in front of her was absolutely the last person she thought it would be. The boy standing in front of her let out a snort of laughter.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing here?" He laughed.

"I'm working, Malfoy. Something that you, apparently, don't know how to do." She rolled her eyes.

"You're working? _Here?_ In this ruddy old shack?"

"It isn't a shack." She said indignantly, walking back over to the shelves because she figured he didn't really need anything.

"It's run by the Weasel twins, how nice could it be?" He sneered. She just glared at him and continued stocking the shelves.

"Did you want something, or are you just here to bother me?" She asked with a sigh.

"I didn't even know you worked here." He said, leaning against the shelves beside her. "I thought you'd be working at the Ministry with Potter and Weasley." Hermione groaned.

"What do you need, Malfoy?" He ignored her.

"Honestly. Did you fail your NEWTS or something? Is this the only job you could get?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily, turning to look at him. "I got perfect on every single one of my NEWTS, I could have gotten a job at the Ministry, but I chose not to. This job is way more fun than doing some stupid paper-work filled career."

"Oh my god." He mumbled, his face brightening as he seemed to realize something.

"What." She said, grumbling as she continued putting up more Skiving Snackboxes.

"You're sleeping with one of them." He snorted. Hermione dropped a box, almost choking.

"Malfoy. Did you need something?" She said sternly, closing her eyes.

"You are!" It sounded like he was going to do a happy dance.

"No, I'm not."

"Which one?" He asked, ignoring her.

"You're still a prat, Malfoy." She sighed, walking back to the counter. "I am not, now please, buy something or get out." And as if the world were completely against her, Fred came down the stairs, a grin on his face. He'd obviously not seen Draco. He put his hand on the small of her back, she bit her lip, and then he looked up.

As recognition dawned on his face he removed his hand, coughing slightly. "Can we help you?" He asked.

Malfoy smirked widely. "No, I think I have all I need." He said, looking around. He waved, grinning, and walked out of the store.

**xox**

"Shit, shit, **shit, **_shit, _SHIT." Hermione said, walking back and forth across their living room after closing the store at 6.

"Hermione, what is the big deal?" Fred said, attempting to stop her from walking, she just shook him off and flopped down onto the couch.

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?_" She said, her voice hitting a hysterical tone.

Fred rolled his eyes, sitting beside her. "Seriously. I don't understand why you're so upset"

"You came down at the end of it, Fred. He knows. He knows about us," She said.

"How does he know that?"

"He guessed. I don't know." She said, her hands covering her face. "He guessed that I was sleeping with you. That's why he was absolutely beaming when he left." She groaned.

"Well, that's all he thinks?" Fred asked, Hermione just looked at him. "I mean, he thinks we're just sleeping together, he doesn't know that we're in a relationship."

"Honestly, Fred. He knows me well enough to know that I'm not the kind of person just to sleep with someone without some kind of commitment."

Fred sighed. "Fine. I guess the only way to make sure he doesn't say anything is to go and talk to him, Hermione. Do you intend to do that?" He asked. Hermione tightened her jaw,

"Fine. I will. I'll be back within an hour." She said, Fred went to say something, but she'd already apparated to the Ministry of Magic – Department of Mysteries. She walked straight up to his secretary's desk.

"I need to speak with Draco Malfoy." She said, looking at the secretary seriously.

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting right now, and he should be done-"

"Now. Please. Interrupt it." Hermione interrupted. The secretary looked at her like she was crazy.

"He told me not to, he said it was quite urgent and not to let anyone…" Hermione didn't hear the rest, for she just pushed past the girl and walked into his office.

But of course his meeting was with a woman… on a chair… naked. It didn't even surprise her.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to… Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, choking out the 'Mr.' Part. Draco looked at her in horror, the girl sighed and maneuvered her way out of Draco's grip, glaring at Hermione before she walked into Draco's office bathroom.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Granger?" He asked, throwing on his boxers while she averted her gaze from his body.

"I need to talk to you. But before I do, you need to kick her out." Hermione said, and, as if on cue, the girl walked out of the bathroom, fully dress, and left the office – the slamming door. Hermione sat down at Draco's desk, waiting for him to sit across from her. But he didn't, he sat beside her.

"I do hope you're happy, Mudblood. That was one of the best fu-"

"I honestly don't need details, Malfoy." Hermione said, cutting him off before he could go on about how amazing the girl she'd kicked out had been.

"Then what do you need, Granger. Because I don't think you came here just to interrupt one of the most amazing-"

"Honestly Malfoy!" She said, cutting him off once more. "I came because I have to talk to you."

He snorted. "Since when have you ever needed to talk to me?" He asked.

"Since you decided to be observant."

She waited as realization dawned on his face, and he smirked. "Oh, is this about you whoring around with the Weasley boy?"

"It isn't 'whoring around', Malfoy." She said, and then reluctantly added, "We've been in a relationship for over a year."

He raised his eyebrows. "So then what did you want, Granger?"

"You cannot tell Ron about this. You can't tell anyone." Hermione said, deciding that it would be best for him to not tell a soul, not even someone who already knew.

"Oh, so that's it. You just came to tell me that I have to keep my mouth shut." He stated. "But see, I was already planning on doing that, Granger. Now I can make it fun."

"Fun?" She asked, turning her head to look fully at him in confusion. Malfoy saying the word 'fun' could be quite a scary thing, especially since she knew what he liked.

"Well yes, of course, Granger. You'd think I'd let you go without having a little fun with you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly, Malfoy. Go get you're whore, I'm going." She said, but she didn't stand quite yet, for Draco's hand was now resting on her thigh.

**xox**

"It's your turn." Harry said, handing Ron a stack of papers. Ron groaned.

"I thought that it was your turn. Didn't I do it last time?" He asked, putting the papers onto Harry's desk.

"No, because I remember as I was walking out he cursed me. It's definitely your turn." Harry picked up the papers and put them into Ron's arms once more. "He wont kill you, Malfoy knows that'll get him fired. Just go down there and give them to him." He said, shaking his head at Ron.

"Fine." Ron muttered, walking out of the office and to the elevator.

It was filled with people, as usual, and Ron made his way to the back.

"Which floor?" Someone asked.

"Department of Mysteries." Ron replied in a tired voice. He didn't know why they had to take files to the Department of Mysteries; they were in business for Merlin's sake. But no, they had to, which meant they had to encounter Malfoy.

**xox**

Hermione let out a breath. "Malfoy, don't be an idiot." She said, but she couldn't move; if she did his hand might just go higher.

"Come on, Granger." Draco murmured, licking his lips. Hermione chocked back a laugh, shaking her head. "It'll be far greater than it ever was with Weasley."

This time Hermione let out a snort of amusement, "I seriously doubt that." She said. Malfoy smirked at her.

"There's only one way to find out." He breathed, leaning in closer to her.

"Honestly, Malfoy. I really don't want to."

"Oh, but it'll be fun." He said, leaning in and breathing into her ear.

**xox**

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy is finished with his meeting. You can just walk right in, Mr. Weasley." Draco's secretary said, waving him in the direction toward his door. Ron nodded and walked over, using one hand to balance the files and one to open the door. It opened slowly, quietly, and only a tiny bit. He saw the two figures at Draco's desk.

Draco was in his underwear, and he was leaning in close to Hermione, smirking, and she was grinned; his had was on her thigh, and he looked as though he was about to kiss her.

Ron almost dropped the pile; he closed the door and put them on Draco's secretary's desk. "Meeting is still in session, apparently. Just tell him I came by." He muttered, and then practically sprinted back to his office.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Harry asked after Ron came back, slamming the door.

"It's Hermione. She's… fucking Malfoy."

**xox**

**A/N: Uhm, yeah, new ending. I know, I'm horrible. I haven't updated in forever, and I'm SO SORRY about that. I honestly tried to, but it was just too hard. Uhm, so yeah. I decided to leave with a kind of cliffhanger. And I'll wake up early and attempt to write the next chapter all in one day to catch up, I wouldn't expect it though. Sorry again, guys. Please review :)**


	10. Lessons Learned

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Lessons Learned.**

**Author's Note:**** Oh man, those reviews made me smile. Thanks guys, and for the alerts and favourites and everything, they mean so much to me ) So. At the moment it is only around 10 hours after I posted chapter 9. As I promised I am going to work my butt off to get the next one out either today or tomorrow. Hopefully I don't get too lazy… like always blushes **

**REWRITE NOTE: ****No rape. Happy now? Yeah, I hope so. Honestly, I was happy with chapter 9's reviews, but this chapter? Guys, you almost made me cry. Someone said that it was a "disgusting turn in the story" so what am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch people stop reading? Just for a plot twist? NO. I'm not going to. And as I've just realized I'm giving up my pride by re-writing this, but you know what? I honestly DON'T CARE. Because I'd rather do my first idea than have people tell me about my disgusting plot turns. Because on my profile it clearly says I do not like flames. And I meant it, not because I think I don't deserve them, but because I'm overly emotional and the smallest insult can make me cry. CRY. I didn't cry this time, though, I got MAD. But yeah, sorry about my giant rant here, but I had to let you guys know that. I write with plans for future chapters, I don't just do things for the moment. Removing the rape took away a bit of a future chapter, that I had totally planned, but I can re-plan it, I guess.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Lessons Learned' by Carrie Underwood. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles. **

**xox**

"Ron, you have to be mistaken. Hermione would never sleep with Malfoy." Harry said. He was basically in complete shock. He _knew_ Hermione wouldn't sleep with Malfoy, but why would Ron say that if she weren't? AND what about Fred? If she really was sleeping with him, what happened with Fred?

"I know what I saw." Ron said, shaking his head slowly. "Malfoy was there, only in his boxers, leaning up really close to Hermione, she was smiling, and he was smirking." He wrinkled his nose, disgusted.

"Come on Ron, she couldn't have been." Harry said. "Hermione isn't like that, she _hates_ Malfoy"

"There's a thin line between love and hate. Anyway, there's a way to find out." Ron said, walking over to his desk and grabbing the phone. He dialed quickly while Harry watched. He was nervous. What if she was? It wouldn't be good.

"Hey, just wondering, is Hermione there?" Ron asked when someone picked up. "No? Oh, she's talking to… right, well," He looked at Harry, and Harry walked out of the room, heading down to see if what Ron was claiming was true. "It seems she's doing a bit more than _talking_ to Malfoy…"

**xox**

Hermione shook her head again, pushing Malfoy's hand off her leg. "Honestly, Malfoy. Go fetch the girl that actually wanted to sleep with you from outside, because my guess is she didn't want to stop." She said, standing up.

"Do you think I wont tell anyone, now?" Draco asked.

"I can't be bothered enough to care." She said, "It'll come out eventually. Why hide it for so long?" She said nonchalantly. She knew if she made it seem like none of this bothered her he'd get frustrated and keep it to himself. If she couldn't care enough to be bothered then why go out of his way to tell people he didn't even like something Hermione would tell them anyway? It really wouldn't be worth it.

"Granger?" He called as she went to open the door.

"What, Malfoy?" She said, turning around with a sigh. She really hoped this wasn't some distraction to get her back into the room so he can have his way with her. She inwardly laughed. 'Have his way with her,' that made it sound like it was some unmentionable thing from the 50's.

"While you were so keen on laughing at my attempts to seduce you," Malfoy said, sitting on his desk, "Weasley opened the door and saw us." He said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ron?" She asked, there were too many Weasley's to count on one hand.

"Yes," He said, smirking, "I bet it should be a load of fun when you get home. I won't tell anyone your secret, because this will cause you much more discomfort and awkwardness. To have your little boyfriend think you're sleeping with me? Someone richer, more handsome, oh, it should be a riot."

Hermione glared at him. "Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Oh, I hope you will after he dumps you." He replied simply. Hermione left, slamming the door behind her, and she ran right into Harry.

"So it's true." He said, his eyes full of shock and… was that disappointment?

"No, it isn't." She said, attempting to push past him. He took her arm and led her into an empty office.

"Ron said he saw you and Malfoy… together."

"Well Ron's an idiot." Hermione said, her jaw clenched. "If he'd watched for 5 more seconds he'd see that wasn't the case, and I was about to leave."

"So… you didn't have sex with him?" Harry asked carefully, very aware of Hermione's anger.

"No, I didn't. I didn't even kiss him. The only time I touched him was to push his hand off my leg."

"Oh. Okay…" He said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "I guess I'll, uh… go?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, and then smiled. "How about… you come with me to a little diner down the street from the telephone booth entrance." She said. "It's nice. We'll have a coffee."

"Alright, sounds good." Harry smiled, opening the office door for her.

**xox**

It was late when Harry dropped Hermione off outside the door to their flat. He looked at her, shaking his head.

"I could go in there, to make sure things don't get ugly." He offered.

"I'll be fine, Harry, I promise." She whispered into his ear, hugging him goodbye. "If things go wrong, you'll be first to know. Thanks for telling Ron off for me."

"What are friends for?" Harry replied, smiling at her slightly. "I'll make sure he gets an earful. Call me tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it." He told her before apparating back to his place. Hermione sighed and bit her lip as she opened the apartment door. As she'd suspected, Fred was sitting on the couch, his expression grim as he watched her.

"Ron called." He said, standing up and walking halfway toward her, she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"He asked if you were here, I told him no. You know what he told me?" He continued, hurt visible on his features. Hermione shook her head again, but she knew what Ron would have told him.

"He told me that he'd walked in on you and Malfoy, fucking. _Fucking._" He let out an extremely bitter laugh.

"I told him that he was nuts, because the Hermione that we know would never do that." He kept on going, and Hermione kept thinking about how ridiculous this whole situation was, and how Fred shouldn't have believed him so quickly. "And he told me that Harry had gone down to see if you came out, and that he hadn't come back."

"So he says that it must mean that you were fucking him. And well, what could I do? So I just laughed and said 'Hey, she's always been unpredictable' and hung up!" He was starting to get angry now.

"So tell me, Hermione. Were you fucking Draco Malfoy?!" He yelled. Hermione shook her head violently.

"No." She said, "Ron's an idiot". He stared at her, and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Then why don't I believe you?" It came out soft, probably not meant for Hermione to hear, but she had, and her heart sank. He'd been so quick to believe what he didn't want to hear, what he knew couldn't be true. She was actually slightly mad at him, because she knew that he knew that she wasn't some kind of slut. Fred looked at her once more, then turned and walked up to their room, slamming the door. Hermione sighed angrily, lying down on the couch. She stayed like that for 10 minutes, and it was only when she felt wetness that she realized her anger had moved her to tears. She was about to fall asleep, but before she could she felt a blanket drape over her.

It seemed Fred thought she'd fallen asleep; so - of course - like the good person he was he'd come down, put a blanket on her, tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispered before quietly going back to their room. He was truly a git, but she did really feel bad about it.

**xox**

"So, Fred's rather distraught, eh?" George said, carrying Hermione up to her room.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a yawn, looking around trying to find a clock – she couldn't.

"Carrying you to your room, you fell asleep on the couch." He replied, he saw her looking around and smirked. "It's one o'clock, Granger. You slept in."

"Oh shit. Give me 10 minutes and I'll go work." She said, her eyes widening.

"No, no. Verity took your shift for you." He said, waving off her panic.

"So then why are you waking me?" She asked, now confused. Why hadn't he just let her sleep on the couch?

"Honestly," He said, putting her onto her bed. "I was hoping to watch some TV, and you were on the couch, so it would have been difficult. And Fred wanted me to get the truth out of you. Two birds with one stone." He shrugged. She rolled here eyes.

"I told him the truth last night. Nothing happened." She said.

"But Ron-"

"As I also said last night, he's an idiot. He _thought_ he saw us. But what he saw was Malfoy's failing attempts at seducing me. He was trying to make something happen." She said, and she saw George's eyes widen. "But, because I'm a good person, I pushed him off and walked away. No sex involved." She said.

"But then, what about Harry? Ron said he'd gone to check on you, but he never came back." George asked.

"Harry did come. I ran into him and I told him what happened. Then we actually went out for some coffee and laughed over how much of a git Ron was. Simple. Ask Harry. He'll have the same story." She said.

"And you didn't tell Fred this because…?"

"He was screaming at me, I couldn't get a word in. You can tell him though, he'll probably believe it coming from you."

The whole thing had just gotten really confusing, and George just nodded, walking away. "Right. I'll, uhh, do that."

**xox**

Later that night, Hermione sat behind the counter at the shop, drinking some hot chocolate. She watched George walk up to Fred, and talk to him animatedly, moving his hands everywhere, and laughing. Once in a while they'd glance over at her, and Fred would nod, and he looked regretful. After George was finished Fred visibly sighed and walked over to Hermione, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain last night. I was just so… mad." He said, looking down at the ground.

"I told you I didn't. But you were just so quick to believe Ron." She said.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at her. "It's just. You being with me? It's still unbelievable to me. I'm not intelligent; I'm not amazingly handsome. I don't have a lot of money, and I live over a store. You moving on to Malfoy just seemed… more likely than this does." He said. Hermione looked at the ground. She hugged him.

"Fred. I _love_ you. No one but you. And I love you because you're handsome, intelligent. You have as much money as you need, and this store is amazing." She told him, kissing him lightly. "You've got everything I could ever need, and everything I want. And you love me. That's the most important. Malfoy? He just wanted sex, and I wouldn't give him that. But I would for you in a heartbeat."

"I've learned my lesson," He paused, catching what she said last, "Would you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is there is no way I would ever leave you for anyone, much less Malfoy." She told him, smiling.

"Well, that's good to know." He said, grinning. "But… how about we go and test what you said, upstairs…" He trailed off, and she giggled.

"No, Fred. I think 3 times in less than 48 hours is enough." She said, shaking her head at him. "Besides. You're working. I think I'm gunna go have a shower."

"Seriously. You didn't let me join you yesterday, and now you're not gunna let me today? That's so unfair." He said. She snorted.

"Well. If you're good, then maybe I'll wait until you're off."

"If I'm good?" He asked, raising his eyebrows once again.

"If you promise to behave yourself. You can join me, later tonight. But you have to _behave_." Hermione said, grinning.

"I can do that." Fred nodded, smiling at her.

"I really don't think you're capable of that." She told him, laughing.

"Oh, and why not?" He asked, putting his hands on her waist, not letting her walk away.

"Well because. We'll both be naked," She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "And it will be hot, and steamy…"

He glared at her, lifting her up to sit on the counter. "You know Granger. I don't think you really want me to behave myself." He kissed her, but she pulled away.

"Well then, you'll just have to wait and see." She grinned, then hopped off the counter and went up the stairs.

**xox**

**A/N:**** Yeahh. New chapter, as you can probably tell. I didn't want to have to remind people of this in every chapter, but now it seems necessary: please, don't flame. My note above explains why. For those who liked the chapter before I altered it – I'm sorry. I know it's stupid to change it just to undo some bad reviews, but at the same time I thought the rape was a bit much, also, and I moved through it too quick. I love you guys, review pleasee? :)**


	11. What I've Done

**Title: Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter: What I've Done.**

**Author's Note: After… recent events, I've been quite nervous about continuing this story. Honestly, it seems more like work now, and I don't like that feeling. But I've decided to continue, with just one thing to say. _This is MY story._ Meaning that I am writing it from what I've planned. If you don't like something that happens, then don't continue reading. I rewrote and posted chapters 9 & 10, I'm not going to do that anymore. I've decided where it's going, if you don't like it, write your own. Guys, I'm not trying to sound mean, I'm just saying that I am writing it MY way from now on, because it's my story, and I want to write it how I think it should be, not based on public demands. By all means, review with ideas, I WILL consider them, but I have the plot outline finished, and I'm going to mostly stick to that. For those who sent in nice reviews and faves and alerts for the last chapter; thank you SO MUCH. Really guys, I'm writing this for you, you're honestly my reason for continuing. :) That, and I can't wait for parts coming up :D**

**Note: I know, it's like, how much more do you need to hear from me, eh? Well only a little more, I promise. Uhm. It's been like… hmm… I'd say, a month and a half since Fred's birthday in this chapter counts months Yeahh, a month and a half works almost perfectly, I guess. Mmk. You can read now :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles. **

**xox**

Hermione sat up in bed with a groan, looking for the clock – 4:17 in the morning.

"Son of a bitch," She murmured under her breath, lying back down and trying to close her eyes. She didn't really know why she'd woken up so early, but when she'd sat up she'd become extremely dizzy.

"Fucking head rush." She muttered bitterly, taking a deep breath and trying to sleep once more.

"Hermione," Fred mumbled, turning to look at her with a yawn. "Is there a reason why you're up at 4 in the morning cursing?" He asked. She blushed.

"No." Hermione said with a sigh. "I just kind of woke up, it's all a blur from there." She admitted.

"Then go back to sleep, and try, please try, to sleep until at least 9." He said. "And when you do wake up, hold back the cursing until you leave." Yes, Fred was definitely NOT a morning person; but she was used to it.

"Sorry." She said, and then closed her eyes once more, slowing her breathing down so she could concentrate on sleep.

Why had she woken up again? She couldn't think of it. She knew there was a reason, maybe important, maybe not. But it had woken up, and she needed to figure out why. She racked her brain for the answers, but the weren't coming.

"Stupid, shitty… sorry." She mumbled, blushing after Fred turned to glare at her. He groaned exasperatedly and then sat up, turning on his bedside lamp.

"Since you can't stop talking, why don't you tell me what the matter is?" He asked, though he sounded like he wanted her to refuse and let him go back to sleep.

"Nothing, I just – I can't remember why I woke up in the first place." Hermione said, looking at the clock once more – 4:21, time was going by _very_ slowly.

"That's it." He said.

"Well, it seems stupid to you, but I KNOW there's a reason why I woke up." She said defensively.

"Are you hungry? Do you have to use the bathroom? Do you hurt anywhere? Early morning work? Forgotten work from last night? Do you feel sick?" He asked, naming off some options as he considered her words. She looked at him for a moment, then sighed and flopped down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"Uhg. Never mind. It's no use." She said, her words muffled by the blanket. Fred stared at her for a moment, shook his head, yawned, and then turned off the light.

**xox**

"I feel like shit." Hermione mumbled, putting her head on the front counter at the store with a large sigh.

"Maybe it's because you were up at 4 in the morning." Fred said bitterly, yawning as he did so. Hermione glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault that you couldn't sleep after that." She said.

"I was too worried about my girlfriend consisting of a lump under the covers." He said quietly, she shot him another look. "I just don't get it. You were so worked up, and not even 5 minutes after you went under the covers you were doing that little snoring thing you do."

"I do not snore." She said indignantly.

"You do sometimes, it's cute."

"There is nothing cute about snoring." She huffed, walking away from him and into the storeroom to fetch a box of love potions. 'Honestly,' she though, 'what is the matter with me?'

"I'm sorry." Hermione sighed, walking back into the room and putting the box on the counter – loudly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." Fred said, shrugging at her. Hermione looked at him for a couple more seconds, then started to stock the shelves, mumbling to herself.

Fred watched her for a while, his mind absolutely buzzing. What had happened to his carefree, lighthearted, girlfriend? She was high-strung again. And then it hit him. OF COURSE it had to be that. There was no other possible explanation. He sighed, glad he'd found out what was wrong with her, it made so much sense. He walked over to her, putting his hand on her waist. She turned to look at him, knocking a potion of the shelf – it smashed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Fred said, bending to pick up some of the glass in his hands.

"Whatever." Hermione said, moving to grab the mop from behind the counter. When she came back he was looking at her.

"What? Is there something on me?" She asked, looking over herself.

"No, of course not." He said. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, she looked at him – confusion all over her face.

"Uhm, yeahh. Why wouldn't I be feeling alright?" She asked, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"Well, you just… you seem. I mean, it's like your…" He had trouble finding the words.

"I'm what?" She asked, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Being a total bitch? Thank you, Fred, for pointing that out." She said, dropping the mop and walking up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit."

**xox**

Fred flopped onto the couch beside his brother, sighing loudly and exasperatedly. George looked over at him wearily. It was just after close, and Fred hadn't seen Hermione since she'd stormed off.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Yes." Fred said. "I think I kind of… fucked up." He said, thinking of the proper words, but obviously not achieving them.

"Fucked up?" George raised his eyebrows.

"Mhmm." Fred nodded. "I made a complete ass of myself in front of Hermione."

"Oh? And how'd you manage that?"

"I think I sort of… I kind of… I _think_ I insinuated that she was a… bitch?" Fred said, attempting to sort out all of the events that had happened that afternoon.

"You called her a bitch?" George asked incredulously.

"No. Of course not." He glared at his brother, and then sighed again. "I just thought, you know, she's being a bit moody today. So I… blamed it on… PMS." He mumbled the last word and George snorted.

"_Honestly_, Fred. You've got to stop doing that."

Fred shot him a look. "It's not like I meant to do anything. I didn't even say anything. I just… well, I tried to say something, but it didn't come out and…?" He trailed off.

"And you fucked up." George finished for him, Fred nodded.

"See, now you understand." He groaned, putting a hand through his hair and kicking the coffee table, which snapped in half.

"Fred. We've only got the one table." George said, shaking his head. Fred looked at his mess.

"_Fuck._ And Hermione isn't even here to fix it." He stood up, storming out of the room, then he poked his head back in. "I'm going to find her, don't wait up."

**xox**

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Ginny said, surprised as Fred apparated into her bedroom, looking around frantically.

"Have you seen Granger around? She just kind of… left." He asked, his eyes still darting around the room. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"Uhm. No, I haven't. Why, what's wrong?" She asked, still eying him up. Since Hermione had shown up that day when Angelina had shown up, she'd been expecting something between them. Hermione could be completely obvious about things; she'd never been a good liar. Everything was telling her that there was something there, but she couldn't be completely sure yet. She'd bet on it, though.

"She just stormed out. We accidentally offended her." He said. Ginny looked at him.

"We?" She asked skeptically.

"Okay, fine. I accidentally offended her." He sighed. "If you see her, will you PLEASE tell her I'm looking for her, and that I really want to apologize for what I said?" He asked her, he was almost on his knees, it was actually kind of pathetic.

"Alright." She paused, and he cut in.

"Thanks, Ginny. I love you."

"What did you say to her anyway?" She finished.

"But I don't that much. Thanks for the help Gin, bye." He disapparated before she could get him to tell her. She pouted, and then went back to reading her book.

**xox**

Harry was sitting on the couch, flipping through the Daily Prophet, and once in a while taking a bite from a licorice wand. But as he went to take another bite, a loud POP made him throw it up in the air, as he jumped a good three feet off the couch. His breathing was heavy as he looked to the source of the sound; Fred.

"Holy, bloody, fuck, Fred. You scared the shit out of me." Harry said, his hand on his chest as his breathing slowed.

"Is Ron here?" Was all he said, looking around the room.

"Uh, no, he isn't." Harry said, offering Fred a seat on the couch beside him; Fred sat down.

"And Hermione isn't either, I assume?" He asked, taking one last glance around the room. Harry shook his head.

"Alright. Good. I need advice, I'm desperate."

Harry looked slightly concerned. "Why, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing horrible, don't worry. I just … I said something stupid, and Hermione walked out, and I can't find her." He said. "And you've been friends with her for such a long time, how can I get her to forgive me?" He asked.

"Basically," Harry said, pausing to thing. Hermione and Harry had had their fair share of fights, but it was usually between her and Ron. He'd only had a couple of reasons to apologize to her. But this was different, and Harry didn't know what exactly he should do. BUT he did know Hermione, and what she liked, and how she was, so he decided that he'd advise Fred on a way to fix things. "Just apologize, and mean it."

Fred let out a very loud groan. "That's it? Does she like flowers or chocolate or anything?"

"You can't buy her forgiveness, Fred. I wouldn't even try. Just mean what you say." He told him. Fred frowned.

"I will mean it, of course. I am REALLY sorry. But what will I have to do to get her to forgive me? Will she just believe me?" He asked.

"Hermione's a trusting person. Apologize. She'll believe you." Harry said, and then stopped. "Which means she trusts you with her entire heart. So don't hurt her, Fred."

Fred looked at him curiously, his brow slightly furrowing. "I'm not going to hurt her, Harry. Not intentionally. I thought we already discussed this."

"We did. I just really don't want to have to kill you, you're a good guy."

"Encouraging." Fred shook his head. "You wont have to kill me. So right now I have to go find my girlfriend."

**xox**

It was late when Fred got home, and he collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. George was still up, but not waiting up, as he assured his brother many times.

"So you didn't find her?" He asked.

"No. She's absolutely nowhere. I looked everywhere." Fred said, putting his hand through his hair once again.

"She'll turn up, Fred. She didn't just run out on you. Not for that."

"So this is something bigger?" Fred asked, his eyes widening.

"I never said that." George replied. "All I mean is; Hermione's a strong girl. She's not going to hold a grudge about something you didn't even say. She'll come back. I think she's just trying to sort some thing out for herself."

"What things?" Fred asked.

"I dunno. But girls do this all the time. Just go to bed, she'll be okay."

Fred sighed once more and looked around the all too empty flat. He didn't know how he'd feel about going to their room alone. But he did. The bed seemed too big for just him, and he prayed to any god that would listen that Hermione would be back the next morning when he woke up.

**xox**

Hermione walked through the aisle at the old muggle 24-hour muggle drug store, looking at everything in front of her,

"This is stupid." She mumbled to herself. Picking up a box and taking it up to the counter. The woman there was old, maybe her mid 40's, she was slightly pudgy. In fact, she kind of reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley, which made her heart hurt slightly.

"Is this all for you, Dear?" The woman asked. Hermione bit her lip, nodding. The woman looked around the shop, and her features softened.

"Honey. You're all alone. Want to take this here?" She asked, holding the pink box up. Hermione shook her head violently.

"I'm not. It's fine." She took the box, throwing her money onto the counter. "Keep the change." She said loudly as she walked out of the door, holding the box tightly to her chest. She sighed, looking down at it as she walked away from muggle civilization. This was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

**xox**

**A/N: Uhm. Kind of cliffhanger? Maybe? Sort of? Whatever. I'm really sorry for the delay, guys. I'm… short one chapter, I believe. So I'll start the next one tomorrow. I know part of what'll happen. And yeah. This one might have been up sooner, but I haven't had computer access in like 3 days cause I moved and it's been hectic. So, against my A/N wishes, I must remind you that I don't like flames, but accept constructive criticism. If you see where this is headed and don't like it, stop reading, don't complain. Please guys, bad reviews kill my spirits. Honestly. **


	12. Love on the Rocks

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Love on the Rocks.**

**Author's Note:**** Well, I must greatly thank everyone for the great reviews; they really brought up my confidence. And also, I'm sorry to the people who liked the original plot before I switched it all up. I know that giving into the bad reviews may have been dumb, but I do like where it's going, the lightness of it is better. I've never been one for darkness, even for a second. So right. Please read and review – good reviews, that is, and enjoy. Oh, and underlined is thinking. Explanation of my random non-updating on the bottom note.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Love on the Rocks' by ****Sara Bareilles****. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles. **

**xox**

With a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes and Apparated – right into Ginny's bedroom. The loud _pop_ made Ginny jump.

"I honestly need to make this room Anti-Apparition. Between you and Fred coming here all the time, I'm bound to have some kind of heart attack." She said, calming her breathing down. She looked at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. She'd been reading again, lost track of time.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked Hermione, who was biting her lip as she sat on the chair that was beside Ginny's bed, holding something tightly to herself.

"I couldn't be alone." Hermione replied, and her voice was shaking slightly. Ginny got nervous.

"Does this have to do with Fred? He came here looking for you earlier tonight. He told me to tell you to go back, and that he's sorry for what he said – of course, he wouldn't tell me what that was." Ginny said the last part slightly bitterly.

"No. And I'm not angry about that anyway." She said, then moved to sit beside Ginny. "I just… I needed to be with someone. And you're my best friend."

"Hermione. What's going on?" Ginny asked, scared now as Hermione was trembling a little bit. Hermione sighed and held the little pink box out for Ginny to see. Ginny gasped, her hand going to her mouth as she looked from the box to Hermione.

"Mione…" She said, but Hermione cut her off.

"Please, don't say anything. I just needed to be with someone to take it. I can't do it alone." She said. Ginny didn't say anything, but nodded.

"The entire family is sleeping. It'll be alright." Ginny said, walking with Hermione over to the door, and then out into the hall and to the bathroom. She leaned against the wall and ushered Hermione to the door.

"I'll be here when you come out, I promise." She said, a little smile on her lips as she tired to convince Hermione to do it.

**xox**

"How long do we have to wait?" Hermione asked, sitting against the counter in the bathroom, her knees pulled up to her chest, Ginny beside her. The door was shut, and the two were waiting anxiously for the results.

"Only about two more minutes." Ginny told her, looking at the timer. Hermione groaned loudly, her head falling to rest on her knees. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's back, rubbing it lightly. It was so tempting to ask Hermione that one, vital, question; but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not then. They sat like that until the timer _binged_ and then the both looked up, and then at each other. Hermione bit her lip, and then took the test from the floor beside her.

"I think I might puke." She murmured, not turning it over just yet. Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder – reassuring her, and with a deep breath she turned it over.

"I don't believe it…"

**xox**

"Where the hell is she?" Fred said, his jaw clenched as he sat at the breakfast table with George and Verity.

"We don't know. We've told you that a hundred times already." George answered. And then, without warning, an owl was at the window, holding a note. Fred jumped up, nudging the table as he did so. But he didn't care about the pain; all he cared about was knowing where Hermione was. He took the letter from the owl, pet it quickly, then ripped it open.

_Fred,_

_Hermione's okay, don't worry about it. She showed up in my room around 1 this morning, she's asleep now. She'll be back in the afternoon. She told me to tell you that she doesn't care about what you said, and you're forgiven – that she overreacted. But she also made me make it clear that you can't come here, and she'll be over there soon. She needs to sleep now, she's worn out._

_Love, Ginny._

Fred let out a sigh of relief, then sat back down at the table.

"Hermione's alright. She's with Ginny, she'll be back this afternoon." He said, both George and Verity smiled, nodding.

"Good." Verity said.

"Now we don't need to hear you complain about the whereabouts of your girlfriend." George said, then added, "I mean, what a relief, I was worried" after Verity sent him a glare. He stood up and put his bowl in the sink, leaving the kitchen before Fred could harm him. Verity laughed, shook her head, and followed George's lead.

Fred sighed once again. She was safe. That was… the best news he'd heard in a long time. He was so tempted to go over and see her, but as he re-read the letter he figured that he probably shouldn't. Especially since it was specified that he not. He folded the letter neatly, then cleaned the dishes, and then went to his room to see if he could catch another hour of sleep.

**xox**

"Good morning, sleepy head." Ginny said as Hermione groaned, sitting up from Ginny's bed. She looked around, and everything came back to her. Her hands went to her face and she let out a large sigh.

"I feel... crappy." She said, looking up at her friend.

"I don't blame you." Ginny said, and Hermione glared at her. "I just mean," She corrected quickly, "that if I were... you know... I'd be freaked out too."

"I'm not really freaked out." Hermione said. "I just don't feel very snazzy."

"Really?" Ginny asked, a small smile on her lips. "You aren't at all scared?"

" I didn't say that. I said that I'm not freaked out. Of course I'm scared." Hermione said.

"Is there really a difference between scared and freaked out?"

"There is now." Hermione shrugged. "I just mean. I am scared. Of telling people and going through with it, but I'm not freaked out about it. Maybe I should be. But I'm just not." Ginny shook her head in admiration, or so it seemed to Hermione.

"I could never think that way. I'd be going insane right now." She told her truthfully.

"Honestly." Hermione said, laying back on the bed and sighing. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet. I obviously didn't plan this. Neither did… he. But it did. And now we have to deal with it."

"He…" Ginny took a breath. "Who is he, Hermione?" She asked. Because as far as Ginny knew, Hermione hadn't been seeing anyone. And it did hurt, a little, to think that her best friend was keeping secrets. But maybe Hermione had just met someone, drunk. No. That wasn't like Hermione, she'd never do that.

Hermione groaned. "I just, I can't tell you, Gin." She said. "I trust you with my life, and you know I love you. This is just, it's too big."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know that, Ginny." Hermione sat up again, shifting so she could lean against the wall.

"It's Fred, isn't it?"

And her breath caught in her throat. Shit.

**xox**

Fred woke up when he heard the door of the bedroom shut. His vision was blurred, but he knew Hermione was back. He looked at the clock - 1:34, afternoon like Ginny had said. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Hermione in a giant hug.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair, kissing her forehead, just holding her close to him. "I didn't mean any of it, I love you so much."

Hermione freed herself from his grip and sat on the bed. "It's fine." She told him. "I don't even care." Fred looked confused, sitting beside her.

"Where were you, all yesterday, after you left?" He asked.

"Uhm, wandering around and shopping. Then at the Burrow." Hermione told him. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed some space."

"I was an ass."

"No, you weren't." She looked at him seriously. "I overreacted, and it doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?" He asked, brushing her cheek with his finger.

"Yeah. Let's just put it behind us." She smiled a little at him.

"I missed you." He murmured, laying her down and positioning himself over her, kissing her softly. She put her hands on his chest, to push him off of her, but he took it the wrong way and deepened the kiss, his urgency showing. When he moved to her neck she decided to stop pushing, and tried something else.

"Fred." She said, her breathing heavy, out of breath from the kiss.

"Mmm, yes." He mumbled against her collar bone, his hands going everywhere on her body.

"I just, I…" He cut her off with his lips, moving all over her. Hermione sighed, breaking their kiss.

"Fred." She said again, he looked at her, his eyes clouded with lust.

"What?" He breathed, not able to keep his lips off of her.

"Stop." Hermione said it slightly louder, and he did, looking at her. "I just. I can't right now." She told him. His brow furrowed and he rolled off of her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, watching her.

"I just got back, and I'm tired. It's just, now isn't a good time for… for this."

"Not a good time?" He asked her, slightly angry. She bit the inside of her lip. "I had to wait for you, all night, worried as hell. You didn't come home. You had all of us up. Why isn't it a good time for this, Hermione?"

"It just isn't." She told him, glaring. She stood, straightening out her clothes and heading for the door.

"Hermione wait, I didn't, I'm sorry. I just.." He started struggling, not being able to find the right words.

"It's fine. Doesn't matter." She waved him off, leaving the room. Yes. Something was definitely wrong with her, and Fred was determined to out what is was.

**xox**

Hermione sat on the couch, just staring into space, thinking of what happened earlier that morning. Ginny found out. Ginny knew. Ginny knew more than anyone knew, even Fred. She supposed it was about time that Ginny found out. And they had been a bit obvious with their relationship lately anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked from behind her, his voice making her jump.

"Shit, Fred. You scared me." She said, her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." He said. "But what's on your mind?" He asked, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Ginny knows about us." She told him.

"You told her?"

"No," Hermione said, "She guessed. I guess we've been less careful about it lately."

"Is that what you were upset about earlier?" Fred asked, referring to their little spat in the bedroom.

Perfect, Hermione thought to herself, what an excellent excuse.

"Yeah." She said, shifting so that she was sitting up a bit more. "I've just been thinking, that's it."

"Well, uh, did you want to… talk about anything?" Fred asked awkwardly, putting his free hand through his hair. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable talking about things. Hermione laughed.

"No. It's fine. I've got it all figured out." She said, still giggling a bit. "Although, it would be fun to see you try and actually discuss things."

"Hey, I talk about things all the time." He said defensively.

"No you don't." She said, as though it was obvious. "You only talk when it benefits you. When you know that if you do you'll get something in return."

"So what, you think I'm using discussions to get you into bed?" He asked, his voice tight.

"No, I didn't say that." She said. "But just once I'd like to have a conversation with you, not involving us or the store, something real."

"Alright. Fine."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, fine. So what've you got, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Two nights from now is George and Verity's two year anniversary. I say we throw a little dinner for the four of us." He said. Hermione smiled again.

"I think that sounds perfect."

**xox**

**A/N:** Alright, so I liked it until the end two sections. My mind blanked. Honestly. No flames, please, I'm having trouble with this fic enough. I'm sorry that I'm taking forever to update. I just moved - the middle of the school year - I'm basically teaching myself science and Spanish because I have to. I'm mega stressed because exams are coming up and I'm no where near ready. And I have writer's block. I am two chapters behind, and I'm sorry. I know what's happening in the next chapter, at least part of it. So it should be up pretty quick. So please review, good, not bad. Thanks, I couldn't do it without you guys.


	13. Mouth Shut

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Mouth Shut.**

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. Back and hopefully updating faster? Here's the deal, I have until June 13****th**** to finish physics and learn some Spanish grammar. Wish me luck, please? Failing isn't an option for me. 5.0 GPA or I honestly cry. Hell, I cry when I get a B. I'm kind of a nerd, but I'm alright with that. :) So anyway, please, enjoy this chapter. I have ideas; I just need to get them all down. And please review. Thanks, I love you all.**

**NOTE:**** Hey. So…. It's been like, a week after I started this, so a week after I wrote the note above. (Why I don't just write this there instead of here, I dunno. Just go with it). It's been a long time since I've updated, and I really am sorry about that. This story has just lost that spark that kept me writing, and I hope that it didn't lose the spark that kept you reading. I am trying my hardest to write, but it just isn't coming. I did start a little something instead of writing this (I feel bad about it) and I just wonder if maybe I should post that to give myself a break. (As if I haven't had a long enough one already). Anywayy, let me know what you think. I'll try to get these chapters up faster. I am moving throughout this faster than I expected**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Mouth Shut' by The Veronicas. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles. **

**xox**

Plans for George and Verity's special two-year dinner were coming along greatly, meanwhile Hermione was fighting with herself on whether or not - no, more like when - she should tell Fred that she just so happened to be having his child. It wasn't anything she had experience with so she'd never had to do anything like this before. There were so many times she could have told him, but her heart would speed up and her palms would get sweaty, she couldn't speak. It was the strangest thing. She knew she was scared, but this was ridiculous.

So the morning of George and Verity's two-year anniversary, when Hermione had to run to the bathroom and spill her dinner from the night before, she decided that enough was enough. She'd tell Fred, she just have to deal with it. It wasn't as if he was gunna yell at her and leave her, she knew him better than that. Of course, while she was brushing her teeth, she realized it was a possibility, and her mind changed again.

Over breakfast she realized that Fred had mentioned marriage a while back, so he'd probably be able to handle this news. Her mind changed again. She just shook her head and groaned.

"This is so dumb." She groaned to herself.

"Sorry, what is?" Fred asked, sitting beside her.

_Shit, Granger, shit. Think of something, anything. _"Oh, just that I still haven't gotten George and Verity a gift yet. It just slipped my mind, been so busy planning." She said. Hermione's lying skills had definitely improved over the last couple of months. With a sigh she came to a decision - she'd wait awhile before telling Fred anything. Maybe it was the right thing to do, maybe it was wrong; but for now she would keep her mouth shut and Fred would stay in the dark.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" He asked her, referring to her lie.

"None. Uhh, I'm so stupid." She said, putting her head on the table. Fred laughed, patting her back.

"I'll say my gift is from both of us, okay?" He asked. She looked at him, nodded, and then smiled.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him on the forehead and then walking to their room, flopping on the bed. Yes. Hermione's mind was definitely NOT in working order as of the last couple days, and it was going to drive her insane.

**xox**

"So, what should we make for dinner?" Fred asked as he and Hermione ate their lunch – George and Verity had gone out to eat, needing some time for themselves.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said, twirling her untouched salad with her fork as she thought.

"I was thinking, maybe, fish?" He asked. Hermione felt her stomach churn at the thought of eating fish.

"Uhm. I'm not a big fan of fish." She told him.

"That's weird." Fred looked at her curiously. "Last month you said it was your favourite… are you alright? You look kind of… green."

Hermione took a sip of her water. "I'm fine. Just fish right now seems… repulsive? You make amazing fish, but I'm just not in the mood for it." She told him, taking a deep breath to calm her uneasy stomach.

"Alright…" He was still watching her, and when her face returned to its natural colour he sighed. "What do you want then?" He asked.

"How about pasta?"

"Pasta…?"

"Yeah, like, spaghetti, or lasagne, or something like that. I make a wicked homemade macaroni and cheese." She told him, smiling.

"Alright. You're in charge of the food. I'll be in charge of… setting the table, I guess."

"Perfect."

**xox**

Dinner smelled amazing. Hermione was starving. George and Verity weren't home yet. It was complete and utter torture. She walked over to the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a granola bar - it wasn't pasta, but it would do… at least until George and Verity got home.

"Is it almost done?" Fred asked, walking into the kitchen, she noticed him sniff the air and she grinned at him.

"Very close." She said, pulling a tray out of the oven – garlic bread, the proper side dish for pasta.

"It all smells amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"My mom taught me when I'd go home for the summers. I didn't learn all of it, though, because I kept escaping to the Burrow. But, that's alright with me." She pecked his lips quickly. "But for now, I need to tend to this before it burns. There is nothing worse than burnt pasta."

"Of course not." He said, smiling. "Just tell me when I should set the table."

"Now, actually, would be an excellent time." She said, and he nodded at her. She felt… awkward. Like the conversation was forced. Like they were being forced to be civil toward one another. And she didn't like it at all.

"I bought some candles, too." Fred said, setting them up on the table, one on each end. Hermione smiled at him, walking over.

"Good." She said, and then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but he kissed back.

"What was that for?" He asked, grinning at her as he pulled back. She shrugged.

"I just wanted to." She said. "And… I don't like that we're so… serious now." She admitted.

"Who's serious?" He asked her curiously.

She sighed. "I don't know. We seem different, that's all."

"Well. I can fix all that, tonight."

Hermione grinned. "I think I'd like that."

"Would you now?" Fred asked with a smile, pulling her closer to him. "How about we start early?"

"Let's just get through this dinner first." She giggled.

**xox**

George and Verity arrived back to the flat only 10 minutes later. They were completely surprised, and delighted at the meal choice. They all sat down and Fred picked up his glass of wine, raising it and everyone else did the same.

"Two years, and hopefully more to come." He smiled. "Congrats, brother." They clinked their glasses and all took a drink. Before Hermione could swallow, though, she realized it was alcohol. When she was pretty sure no one was looking she spat it back into her glass silently.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind." Fred said, standing up from the table. "But I did make some fish. I know how George loves it." He said. Hermione frowned unintentionally.

"But I thought that you liked fish, Hermione." George said, looking at her curiously, for he had noticed her bit with the drink.

"I do." She said.

"Then there isn't a problem." Verity smiled, and Hermione inwardly groaned. Fred took it from the oven – when he'd had time to cook it she didn't know – and placed it on the table.

Almost immediately the smell wafted into Hermione's nose, and a wave of nausea came over her. She put a hand to her mouth and went to take a sip of her drink, but put it down once more after realizing that it was wine.

"Are you alright?" Verity asked, looking concerned. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I just… need some air." She said, then excused herself from the table and left the flat. She managed to make it down the stairs and into the shop before she puked.

"Damnit." She groaned, sitting on the two steps that led into the stock room. She heard footsteps and looked up – it was George.

"Verity wanted me to make sure you were alright." He explained, looking from her to the puke that hadn't been cleaned up yet. He sighed, sitting beside her.

"Look," He said, not knowing how exactly to continue this. "Is there something going on here that I don't know about, that maybe I _should_ know about?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off of him while she used her wand to clean up her vomit. She tugged anxiously at her shirt as she awaited the answer. It had only been almost two months, but she had still gotten the smallest bit of a bump. It wasn't even noticeable, but it drove her mad.

"I saw you, at the table. You spat your drink out." He said. She stiffened.

"So. I didn't feel like drinking." She shrugged, knowing this had to be one of the lamest lies she'd ever told.

"And also," He said, ignoring this. "The smell of the fish made you sick."

"Fish doesn't have the most appetizing smell in the world." She said. He looked at her.

"You threw up down here, I heard you this morning, in the bathroom, with the tap on, throwing up." He said. "You look sick. Pale when you aren't green. You stayed at Ginny's all night. Her note said you needed rest. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just sick." She told him.

"I don't think that's it."

"Then what do you think is wrong with me, Dr. Weasley." Hermione rolled her eyes, she stood up and started up the stairs.

"I think you're pregnant." He said, and she stopped moving. He knew that he'd figured it out when she did.

"I'm not." She said, her voice slightly shaky. Although she hoped that he didn't notice.

"Prove it."

She snorted. "How the hell am I supposed to prove something like that?" She asked.

"Go upstairs and drink." He challenged. She sighed.

"I can't."

"And why not?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

"Because I'm pregnant. There, happy?" She asked, flopping down on the stairs. He looked shocked; even though he'd guessed it he probably wasn't expecting it to be true. She hated that he knew before Fred did. It wasn't fair. But she was going to tell Fred eventually, she just needed time. It wasn't fair that George was more observant than Fred. It was a shame that he'd gotten that gene. George slowly walked over to her and sat next to her, placing a hand on her leg.

"How… uh… long?" He asked.

"Almost two months."

"Then how do you know?"

"Muggle technology is getting a hell of a lot better." She told him with a sigh.

"Does Fred know?" George asked.

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him." She almost begged him, and he nodded.

"I'll keep my big mouth shut, don't worry. But he does have to know, Hermione."

"And I'll tell him when I'm ready to." She said, and once more stood from the stairs. "Now come on, I think they miss us."

**xox**

Hermione giggled as Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly. He was grinning.

"Now, if I remember correctly, I'm supposed to show you some fun tonight." He murmured into her ear. She shivered.

"You do remember correctly." She replied with a smile, turning in his arms to kiss him. He kissed her for a moment, then motioned that she jump up onto him. With a deep breath she did, wrapping her legs around him in a frontal piggyback ride. They didn't disconnect their lips until they were in their bedroom. Fred let her go and she gently jumped off of him onto her feet.

"I love you." She said, smiling at him as she slipped her shirt over her head.

"I love you too." He replied, doing the same with his own shirt and then walking over to her, kissing her again. She smiled against his lips and he pulled her over to their bed, lying them down and kissing her roughly. They were breathing heavily against each others lips, but they were both smiling.

"How long has it been since we've done this?" He asked, kissing down her throat.

"Almost two months." She told him absentmindedly, her fingers entangling in his hair.

"Wow, have you been counting?" He asked with a chuckle, moving back up to her lips.

"Yeah. Something like that." She said, knowing that that held more meaning to her than it did to him.

**xox**

**A/N:**** So yeahh. The end. I don't like it much. I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I'm sorry if it isn't the best. So… no flames, please, they really aren't going to help anything at all. **


	14. Heartbeat

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Heartbeat.**

**Author's Note:**** I know, I am a HORRIBLE person. Because it's been like two weeks after chapter 13, and I'm only JUST starting chapter 14. The story will probably be over soon. Maybe like… 5 or 6 chapters? I dunno. But I have this OTHER thing I'm working on. A whole collection of random Draco/Hermione drabble/oneshot/songifcs. I've completed one, but it's too sad to be the first one, who starts off something with that? So I'll work on a happier one and see when I can get them up. Thanks for the good reviews, I love them. Keep them up :) No flames. Thanks guys. xoxo.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Heartbeat' by Scouting For Girls. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles. **

**xox**

George Weasley loved telling secrets. He liked gossip, making trouble. Rumours. And poking fun at people. And unless he cared a whole lot about you, he tended to do that without remorse. Hermione was different, though. He cared about Hermione a lot, she was kind of like a sister to him, especially since she and Fred were in a very serious relationship – that being proved even more the night before when she found out Hermione's dirty little secret. He loved Hermione, but Fred had to know. And he'd make her tell him soon, or he'd drive himself mad keeping it to himself.

One thing he knew for sure, though, was that it wasn't at all his place to tell Fred anything. The entire situation was between Fred and Hermione, it didn't include him. But if things got out of control he'd definitely tell his brother, they trusted each other.

Yes, this was what was troubling George when he was sitting behind the counter at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes early in the morning, looking out at the people walking along Diagon Alley. Hermione was supposed to be working with him, but she was currently 20 minutes late. He knew about her… problem, so he didn't intend to hold it against her. He heard footsteps on the stairs and sighed with relief.

"You know, Ms. Granger, you're 21 minutes late for work and I know you're-"

"Sorry. But I go by Mr. Weasley." Fred said, cutting George off before he could finish his sentence. Which was a complete relief, because he almost accidentally told Fred. He really needed to look at whom he was talking to before talking to them; it would help him keep his sanity. Not to mention, he was starting to get jumpy, he didn't like that at all, it really wasn't at all helping the situation. He always got jumpy when he lied.

"Where is Hermione?" George asked, hoping that nothing in his voice seemed off.

"Asleep. I'm taking her shift. She was up all night, groaning."

"I really don't need to hear about your sex life, Fred." George said, shaking his head slightly.

"No. Not from sex." Fred snorted. "She sounded like she was in pain. I didn't like it. She only got to sleep around 6 in the morning. I'm worried about her." He sighed, and he really did look worried about her. George frowned. It wasn't good. Hermione was, obviously, struggling through this, and even though he wasn't smart in the sense of relationships, George knew that Fred should know what was happening. George sighed.

"Look, Fred…"

"I know, I probably shouldn't be worried about her. Let's just get to work." Fred interrupted again, thankfully. George groaned inaudibly. He was going to go insane by the end of the day, he knew he would. The worst part was that Fred was completely oblivious; it killed him inside to think about him not knowing anything about what was about to happen in and to his relationship. Kind of tragic, really. George sighed and got to work.

**xox**

It was 2:30 when George got impatient. He excused himself and went up to Hermione's room, sitting gently on her bed. She stirred a bit, groaned, and then attempted to sit up.

"Fred?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. George knew she was completely overtired, because only Hermione and Verity could tell the difference between the twin Weasleys, and Hermione had just gotten it wrong.

"No. George actually." He said quietly. She groaned again and fell back onto her pillow.

"What?" She mumbled, closing her eyes once more.

"Fred told me what happened last night."

"He told you about our sex?" Hermione mumbled, obviously confused about what George meant. She looked at him curiously. "That's… awkward."

"No. That you were up, in pain." George said, shaking his head.

"Oh." She said dismissively. "So what?"

"So what?" George asked incredulously. "It could be… like… damage." He said, lacking better words. Hermione stared at him.

"Go away." She mumbled, closing her eyes once again. She heard him sigh and was instantly annoyed. It wasn't even his business; she wished he'd just leave her alone. It's not like it was affecting him personally.

"Hermione." He said warningly. She glared at him.

"What. If I don't get paranoid you're gunna run off and tell Fred?" She asked.

"No. I just think you should care a little bit more."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I haven't decided what I want yet, George." She told him honestly, using her tone to fill in any questions he might ask.

"You still have to tell him."

"I will."

And George left. Hermione couldn't have gone back to sleep if she wanted to, instead she got up and put on some clothes, brushing her hair. She was about to leave her room when she heard voices muffled through the door.

"There you are." The first said, she assumed it was Fred, since George had just been in her room.

"Yeah…" The second, George, trailed off. "Look, Fred. There's something you should know."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Oh no, he wasn't. She made him promise. Oh, now she was pissed.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Well, it's just." George said, obviously second-guessing what he was gunna say. At least he had some courtesy. "Hermione's…"

"Awake, yes I am." Hermione said, walking out of the bedroom before George could say anything. Fred grinned at her, walking over to give her a hug.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." He mumbled into her hair. She smiled, but then sent a glare George's way, one that told him to get out of her sight before she ended up hexing him.

**xox**

"What will it take for you to go see a doctor?" George asked, sitting beside Hermione on the couch while Fred was in the shower. Verity had gone to visit her parents for a couple of days.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Hermione asked with a giant, over exaggerated sigh.

"Seriously, I'll make you go."

"Seriously, I'll get a restraining order."

They glared at each other for a minute before Hermione broke down.

"There is nothing wrong with me, or the baby, or anything." She told him. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd butt out of my life and my business, and not tell my boyfriend something he should hear from me." She stood up, aiming for an angry exit, but George grabbed her arm. She turned to glare at him again.

"I wasn't kidding about the restraining order, you know." She told him angrily.

"I'll go with you." He told her, referring to the doctor.

"I think that's Fred's job." Hermione said, sitting back down so he'd let go of her, which he did, thank god.

"Well, you're obviously not planning on telling him anytime soon, and you need to go. I don't think you want to go alone. AND if they need the father there, I can pretend to be him, since we look exactly alike." He said.

"Actually," Hermione grinned, "Fred has this little birthmark right on his-"

"Do stop talking before I throw up." George said before she could finish her sentence. He was glad to see her smiling again, though. It was a nice change from the glare he seemed to be receiving a lot lately.

"Alright, fine." She caved, "You can come. Tomorrow, okay?" She asked, and when he nodded she sighed.  
"But don't back out, or I'll keep an eye on you for the rest of the time you don't go." He told her, grinning back. Her face fell and he looked confused.

"Maybe that restraining order is a good idea." She looked at him seriously for another minute before she started laughing. She stood up.

"Tomorrow then." She said, and went up to her bedroom, still chuckling at the look on Georges' face.

**xox**

"It's that time again." Fred said, sitting at the kitchen table the next morning for breakfast. Hermione looked up at him in confusion.

"It's meeting time." He said, and she nodded, then got an idea.

"George and I will go, right?" She looked at George, kicking him under the table.

"Oh, yeah, of course." George said, unnoticeably rubbing his leg, she sent him an apologetic look.

"You want to go?" Fred looked at Hermione and George.

"Well, it wasn't that bad last time." She said, "Plus, I've learned how to tune people out, that's why I'm able to sleep when _some _people are off in the next room banging the bed into the wall over… and over." She grinned. Verity let out a giggle, and George's face turned a colour similar to his hair and he coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway," He said, desperately trying to change the subject, "I don't mind going."

"Then it's… settled?" Fred asked, obviously confused about the entire arrangement.

"Yeah, it seems settled to me." Hermione said, and then smiled at him. "You could close the store for the day, go back to sleep?"

Fred seemed to think on that for only a moment.

"Sleep is good. You two have fun. But just…" He paused, smirking at them, "don't exit like we did last time." He winked at Hermione and went back to their room, already yawning.

George snorted. "You don't need to worry about that, mate" He said before Fred could close the door. A muffled chuckle came from his direction.

"Well them," George looked at Hermione, "let's go."

**xox**

Hermione was pacing in the waiting room, taking turns biting her fingernails, lip, and stopping to look at the clock. She suddenly turned to George, who was just sitting down reading a muggle magazine.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore." She told him, going to grab her purse from the chair beside him. He snatched it before she could.

"It'll be over before you know it. Don't worry." He murmured, not looking up from the magazine. She made a face at him and continued pacing.

"Hermione Granger?" A female voice came from Hermione's left. She looked over to see a petite nurse standing in a doorway holding a clipboard. When she noticed Hermione looking she smiled. "Your boyfriend can come in with you, if you like." She said gently.

"He's not my-"

"Come on, let's go." George winked at her, taking her hand and leading her into the office. She glared at him, reluctantly following.

The office was a plain white room, too small for Hermione's liking. There was a small cot like thing where she was to lay to be examined, and a chair by the door with yet another stack of magazines. The room smelled like sanitizer and latex – from the gloves – and Hermione couldn't care for the room at all.

"Ready to get started?" The nurse asked, motioning that Hermione lay on the cot while she put her gloves on.

"Okay." She mumbled, attempting to get comfortable.

"So, why are you at this appointment?" The nurse, who Hermione now noticed was named Alexis, asked.

"Uhm. Well, I'm pregnant. And uhh, I've had some pain, I don't think it's anything, but he thinks we should check it out anyway." She said, motioning to George, who just nodded in agreement.

"Well, it could be something, Hermione." The nurse said, jotting down something on the clipboard. "We'll take you to the examining room." She turned to George, "sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She asked.

"Oh. Fred. Fred Weasley." He said, blatantly ignoring Hermione's death glare.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley, you're allowed to come along, if you'd like." She said.

"I'd love to." He ignored another glare.

The examining room was much like the one Hermione was just in, only slightly bigger and had more medical machinery. She looked around while the nurse led her to another operating table where she was to sit.

"Now, we're doing a sonogram, just to see if anything seems abnormal. Maybe with the baby's heartbeat… how far along are you?" She asked.

"About 2 months." Hermione answered.

"Alright, technology is getting better, we'll see how things are."

Hermione laid down, letting the nurse rub the extremely cold gel on her belly, pressing something over it after, and looking at a screen.

"Well. There," She pointed, "is your baby. Quite tiny at this point." She told her.

"And if you listen very carefully, you can hear the tiniest heartbeat." She whispered, listening. Hermione listened to, and she heard it. The faintest little thud.

"Your baby is alright, Ms. Granger. Don't worry about it." She smiled at Hermione.

"I told you so." Hermione mumbled as she and George walked out of the clinic and into the warm, summer air.

**xox**

**A/N:**** So… the end was kind of… dumb. I'm not sure if I've got my pregnancy facts down, don't like… nag me about it, okay? Cause that would pretty much suck, a lot. School is almost over, tomorrow being my last day. My last exam is on the 24****th****, and from then on I am care free, and you'll be getting much faster updates from me. I hope**


	15. Can't Take It

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Can't Take It. **

**Author's Note:**** So, it's gotten into summer, so you can expect some more updating from me. As it is I am behind 5 chapters. I'm so sorry. I really will try and catch up. But I think that just about covers all that's going to happen in this story. 5 more chapters. Maybe? Perhaps? We'll see. ANYWAY. Exams are right around the corner, in this order: PE (yeah… dumb), Practice Science Provincial, Spanish, and then, late late late on the 24****th****, Science Provincial. Not a whole lot to worry about. Actually. I'm only worried about the Spanish one, since it's been a self-instructed course for a while, which sucks. Moving on. Read. Enjoy. Send me pretty reviews. Thankss. xoxo**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Can't Take It' by The All American Rejects. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles. **

**xox**

It had been another month, and George hadn't stopped bugging her. No. Actually, he was making it a habit to bug Hermione about telling Fred as many times as he could. She'd wake up and he'd tell her. She'd go to work, and he'd tell her. In fact, it was tempting to tell Fred just so George would shut the bloody hell up already.

"You need t-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you want to have children someday." Hermione threatened when he attempted to, once more, tell her to tell Fred about the baby. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"I was actually going to say; you need to go lock the door before we head up. But speaking of telling Fred, tell Fred." He said, smirking before he headed up the stairs, chucking at the loud groan he heard from behind him.

"Why didn't I go for that restraining order?" She mumbled to herself as she headed toward the door to lock it.

Hermione was now three months along, and it was starting to show. It was unnoticeable to everybody but herself. The tiniest little bump that she was trying so hard to ignore. It wasn't fair. Her life wasn't supposed to go this way. To make matters worse, Ginny had started to beg her to tell Fred also, so now she had two Weasleys trying to make her do the right thing. She was definitely close to snapping.

"Hey," Fred murmured as Hermione climbed into bed beside him, he was half asleep, and she smiled to herself.

"Hi." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Go back to sleep." She said when she felt and heard him repositioning himself on the bed.

"What happened to wanting to have a conversation?" He mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

"Well. I don't think 1 in the morning is really a good time to have a conversation." She told him.

"You know what it _is _a good time for?" He asked seductively. She laughed.

"Sleep. Goodnight Fred." She closed her eyes and heard him sigh in defeat.

"Goodnight 'Mione."

**xox**

Fred was actually getting more persistent in trying to get Hermione into bed. But Hermione wouldn't crack. She was tired at night. She needed to sleep; to make sure she and the baby stayed healthy. He caught onto that, she he'd try in the morning, and she'd laugh and tell him to get up, shower, and keep it in his pants. She could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Fred." She told him at lunch on her day off. "I just haven't been in the mood lately." It was true.

"Why?" It was all he could ask; he was smart enough to know he wasn't going to win this war.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I just haven't been." She'd smile slightly. "Maybe this weekend?" She suggested. He grinned and nodded. She hated to get his hopes up like this, but she couldn't do anything else. She really wasn't in the mood for sex. _Well,_ She thought bitterly, _at least I wont get pregnant._

"Come on." Fred said, abruptly interrupting her thoughts.

"Come where?" Hermione asked, intrigued by his secretiveness.

"Oh, just come with me." He said, chuckling. Hermione looked at him curiously, but stood up and took the hand he'd offered her. These were definitely abnormal Fred Weasley actions. He covered her eyes and she felt them apparate. She prayed it wouldn't do anything to the baby. But she felt perfectly okay when they landed – except that Fred was still covering her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, grinning and trying to peak through his fingers.

"No peaking, Granger. Or I'll take us the long way." Fred said with a chuckle.

Hermione made a "humph" sound and crossed her arms, causing Fred to laugh again. If she could, she'd glare at him. They walked a little bit further, Hermione almost tripping over a hill, and then Fred stopped them.

"Alright, we're here." Fred said, dropping his hands. Hermione looked around, taking in her surroundings. The place looked familiar.

"Recognize it?" He asked, as if he were reading her mind. She took another look around and it was slowly coming back to her.

"Is this where we…" She paused, "Valentine's Day?" She asked. Fred just nodded. She turned to look at him and he holding something. She grinned. The picnic basket, blankets, and candles from Valentine's Day.

"Now, what did I do to deserve this?" Hermione asked, kissing him on the cheek.

Fred shrugged. "I just thought you could use a break."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I really could. Everything has just been so hectic lately. I mean, it's just getting into summer, she shop is getting busier. I could use a week off, just to sleep." She grinned.

"Mmm, me too." He smiled, kissing her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat them both down, Hermione basically in his lap. She grabbed the picnic basket and opened it up, looking for something to nibble on. She smiled when she saw something.

"Well now, this wasn't in the basket on Valentines Day." She said, the smile showing in her voice. She felt him shrug. She grabbed one of the chocolate covered strawberries and turned in his lap to grin at him. She slowly took the strawberry and fed it to him. Fred grinned at her.

"Why thank you, darling." He said, reaching beside her and grabbing one of the strawberries, following her lead. They did this for maybe 5 minutes, both of them laughing.

"Wait, wait." Fred said, trying to calm down. "You've got some chocolate on your lip." He murmured before kissing her. She shifted herself so she was facing him, her arms wrapping around his neck. His kissing became deeper within a minute, his grip tightening around her. His hands started to stroke down her sides, slipping under her shirt and trying to slide it up.

"Fred." She murmured against his lips as he laid them both down on the soft grass. He ignored her, as he knew what she was going to say.

"Please." She asked again, wanting him to stop.

"Come on, Hermione." He kissed her cheek. "No one is around." He winked at her, trying to slip her shirt of again.

"No. Fred. I just… I don't want to…" She honestly had no idea what to say to him to make him understand the fact that she really couldn't at the moment. It wasn't at all about him, it was her. All of it was her. Sex just wasn't appealing at the moment, and he needed to understand that.

"Hermione." He groaned, but he sat up. "Honestly. What is the matter with you? It's been so bloody long. It's like you've been avoiding me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not avoiding you, I just-"

"You know what. I don't even wanna hear it." He shook his head, obviously getting tired of her lame excuses. "Finish the strawberries. I'll meet you at home." And he apparated. She knew she screwed up. She sighed, popping another strawberry in her mouth, chewing begrudgingly.

**xox**

Hermione did feel pretty bad about what had happened in the clearing with Fred. She felt that maybe she was overreacting a little bit. She honestly didn't know why the idea of having sex with him repulsed her so much. She did love it before. She blamed the baby. It gave her all kinds of mixed emotions lately. She sighed, placing a box of Patented Daydream Charms on a shelf and closing her eyes. As soon as the idea of having sex with Fred was no longer repulsive, she'd do it. Definitely.

"A little help?" A voice said from behind her, a quite recognizable one at that, and she groaned, turning around.

"Now, Granger, is that any way to treat a customer?" Malfoy asked, leaning against the counter. Hermione made a face, walking past him. He looked at her questionably.

"Hello? A little help?"

"I'm sorry, we don't allow ferrets in our shop." Hermione scowled at him, locking her jaw and collecting more daydream charms.

"A little snappy today, are we?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to stop and turn to face him.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? Make it quick, because I'm already in a bad enough mood." She crossed her arms.

"What happened to you," He ignored her first question. "The last time I saw little miss lovebird you were laughing at me and actually… happy."

"Honestly, just get what you want and go." She said, sighing and sitting on the stool behind the counter.

"What about paying?"

"If it makes you leave faster, you can have it for free." She mumbled.

Draco Malfoy never cared about other people; he didn't find the point in it. Honestly, caring just lead to backstabbing and hurt, he learned that in his younger years, when he thought his family was actually… caring. Never mind that, something in Hermione's voice told him something was off, not right. She was the last person in the world that he'd be worried about at all, but he was curious to see what was wrong. He looked her over; once, twice, three times. There was something different, she looked tired, warn out, down right bad. But there was something else; he just couldn't place what it was.

"Tell me, Granger." He said, looking her over once more. "What's different from when I saw you last? Your attitude, for one, has changed." He pointed out.

"Nothing has changed, Malfoy." Hermione said. "But my patience is slowly wearing thin, and I suggest getting what you want and leaving before I force you out."

Draco snorted. "Oh, I'd like to see that." Hermione sent him the deadliest glare he'd ever seen, which was saying a lot, since he was the son of Lucius Malfoy and, in turn, had seen the Dark Lord angry. It almost made him cringe. Almost.

"Whoa Granger. What's got your wand in a knot?" He asked, leaning against one of the shelves.

She ignored him. "Be careful where you lean. Some of these potions are pretty powerful, and have horrifying effects." She looked him over. "Of course, they may help you."

"Ouch Granger, that really hurt." He rolled his eyes. "No, there is something wrong with you. Definitely."

"The only thing wrong with me is that you're in here being a pain in the ass. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I need to call down Fred and George." _Like Fred would come, stupid pride. _He still hadn't gotten over the whole meadow thing.

Draco could barely suppress a snort of laughter. "That really wouldn't do much about me being here. I'm surprised, you were always so smart, Granger. By kicking me out you'll be lowering your sales, and that wouldn't be wise, would it." He looked around. "Besides, the Weasleys could use some more money, and it seems these two are the only ones willing to actually get some."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm not kidding, Malfoy." She said through her teeth. And then she sighed. "Could you please just get what you want and leave?"

"If you tell me what's wrong I'll leave faster." He said, but he stood up from the shelves and started looking around, glancing back at Hermione to see if he noticed anything. And then it happened, the one thing that gave away her whole entire situation, her secret. Everything clicked.

Hermione had unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. Her relatively flat stomach, except she did look to be a tiny bit larger that she had after graduation.

"So, Granger." He said nonchalantly. "When are you due, anyway?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry?" She choked out.

"The baby. When will it be born?" He rephrased the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." She said, looking down and shaking her head at him. "But I think it's time for you to leave, or I'll have you charged with loitering." He put his hands up in fake surrender, but walked closer to her anyway.

"It's obvious, Granger. Soon people will find out. And then what. The Brightest Witch of Her Age is then known as the Witch That Didn't Know When to Say When. What will happen then, what will you do?"

Her face paled, her head spinning with his words. She heard footsteps coming to the stairs, she caught a glimpse of red hair. But she couldn't focus on anything. It was hot, her ears were ringing, it went black just as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

It had only been a minute until her eyes fluttered open and she saw a toned, blonde boy holding her up. But, too good to be true, that's when she heard the other voice.

"That's enough!" The voice screamed. "I cannot take this anymore, Hermione! You let _him_ touch you but you wont let _me _touch you?! Damnit. I should have known!" The voice let out a dry laugh. "Ron was right, wasn't he? About what he saw?! Why didn't I see this coming?!"

Fred's eyes landed on Draco, and he let go of Hermione quickly, heading toward the exit.

"We're done, Hermione. Done." And she heard his footsteps fade. She was suddenly all too alone. Had that actually just happened? Did Fred actually… she swallowed hard, letting the tears escape the corners of her eyes.

**A/N:**** Uhm, I'm just gunna say now that the breakup scene did suck, a lot. It's 12:30 in the morning, and I'm just finishing this. My top Authors Note is wayyy old. Exams are over and done with. They were… alright. I'm now behind more than 5 chapters, but I'm not in any hurry anymore. Actually, the story is going to end really soon. I've gotten tired of it. This chapter could probably have been way better, but yeah. If you haven't gotten tired of it, please send me pretty reviews. Believe it or not the definitely help. A lot. Thanks!**


	16. Lost Without You

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Lost Without You.**

**Author's Note:**** Alright. Thank you for the positive feedback. I really have to apologize again. I had made a video saying why I was being all MIA, but I can't post it or anything, I'll attempt to explain it here. Laziness. That's a huge part. That and a lack of motivation. As dumb as it sounds, those two flames I got FOREVER ago completely killed all motivation for this fic. And I know flames are a part of it, but I'm sorry, I can't handle them. I loved this story, it was everything I wanted it to be, but I'm sorry because my heart isn't really in it anymore. I'm going to push out maybe 4 more chapters. I think that'll be good to cover it, and then it's over. I have it mostly in mind, so I hope to get it all up and done with ASAP. Thank you to everyone who reviewed pretty reviews, it makes me want to write it for you, so that you can know what happens. **

**On another note, after this is over I'll be starting a collection of songfics on one story. I have the first one complete, and some other songs picked out. But I might finish them all before posting, you know, just so I don't fall behind again. Other than that I've got another three that I'm starting to really like. One is Draco/Hermione, one is Narcissa/Lucius (in younger years) the other is Harry/Hermione. I've written the prologue for the DM/HG one, and half the prologue for the HP/HG one. The Narcissa/Lucius one I've only JUST started, and I haven't got much done, but it's the one that I am most excited about. I'll see if I wanna get them up once this is completed. So please, read and review :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

If you were to ask Hermione Granger what the worst part of her breakup with Fred Weasley was, she'd answer you in a heartbeat. It all came down to three things. Three completely complicated things that she couldn't change. The first was that she still had to work there. She needed the money. And if people asked why she didn't? Well, Hermione Granger would never be fired from a job, that was preposterous, and she wouldn't quit unless she had something better lined up. So leaving the shop was out of the question. The second was that she still had to live there. She moved in under the pretenses that she'd be in a separate bed in Fred's room. And since to everyone else nothing had changed, she couldn't move out all of a sudden. It would be suspicious, and the last thing Hermione needed was people searching around her private life. And the third and final thing that sucked about breaking it off with Fred, was that she was pregnant. They hadn't been careful enough, and it happened. But now that they weren't together she couldn't tell him, but there was nothing she could do other than that. Sure, she could go on pretending that she isn't, like she had been for the last two months, but it would start to show soon. And Malfoy knew. Two things that could only end in disaster.

Those were the three main problems. Sure, she was in love with him and probably couldn't live without him, but that wasn't number one on the list.

She sighed as she thought all of this through, collapsing on the living room couch with her pillow and a blanket. For now that's where she'd sleep. Not very comfy, or at all appealing, but it would have to do – the situation was dire.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice asked from behind her. She groaned. Dealing with people, especially George Weasley, wasn't number one on her list either. Maybe he'd go away if she ignored him? No, she'd been trying that for over a month, it only made him stronger.

"Setting up a place to sleep." She mumbled wearily, placing her pillow at the end of the couch and slipping under the blanket. No, it wasn't comfortable. And it hurt her back, and it was cold without Fred's body heat.

"You absolutely cannot sleep on that couch." George said, walking over. She knew ignoring him wouldn't work, but she was hoping that acknowledging his presence would be successful. Apparently not.

"Why not?" She asked, closing her eyes. She was tired, even if she was cramped up in some tiny little space.

"Because that thing isn't even good for sitting on." That was true. It sucked more when you sat on it.

"Then were do you suggest I sleep, George." Hermione said acidly. "Shall I go and sneak into my old bed, have Fred freak out and throw me out again. Oh yes, what a great idea. I'll get right on that." She punched her pillow and tried to get comfortable again.

"You'll share my bed with Verity. She wont mind. I'll take the couch." He said.

"You'll do no such thing. That is your bed. You need to sleep on it."

"But you need it much more than I do." He said, looking her over.

"I'd suggest you stop talking before you end up in a hospital bed." She mumbled. "You know what. I'll just go crash at Harry's. For a night or two. He won't mind."

"And Ron?" George asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Will get over it… I think… I hope…" She looked down. "Whatever, I don't care. I'll see you tomorrow for my shift." She said, standing and grabbing her pillow. Before George could object she'd apparated away.

**xox**

The second Hermione landed outside Harry's door she was knocking on it. Violently. She didn't care if she waked the entire building; she wanted to get in there as soon as possible. A tired looking Harry answered the door, running a hand through his hair.

"Hermione. What are you…?" He asked, looking her over with a yawn as she pushed past him and flopped down on his couch.

"Is Ron here?" She asked, a sigh of relief leaving her lips when Harry shook his head.

"Fred and I had a fight." She said, resting her chin on her knees, her legs pulled close against her chest.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but now really isn't a good time." Harry said, sitting beside her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Harry, are you coming back to bed or… Hermione..?" A voice said from behind her. Hermione turned around quickly, seeing Ginny walk out of the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she looked between Ginny and Harry.

"Is there something…?" She mumbled, and Harry sighed.

"Hermione. This is… it's not that we… Seamus and Luna… we're just seeing… just don't tell anyone." Harry said, choking on the words he was trying to spit out.

"Don't tell anyone?! You're both cheating on your partners, and you don't want me to tell anyone?" She asked in disbelief.

"We didn't tell anyone about you and Fred." Ginny said quietly. So that was it, then. They'd hold her request against her because they didn't want to be made out as scum.

"That was different. We were keeping it secret because we didn't wanna hurt anyone, we didn't want people talking us out of it. We didn't need the disapproval."

"And neither do we, Hermione." Harry said, looking at her with begging eyes.

"How long?" She asked, looking at her knees.

"Two months." Ginny answered. Hermione shook her head. This entire thing was unbelievable. They were so happy with Luna and Seamus, why were they doing this to them. Everyone knew that Ginny and Harry would end up together, but like this? This wasn't ever part of the speculations. Harry sighed, searching for a subject change.

"So you said that you and Fred had a fight?" He asked.

"Well not so much a fight as-"

"Did he find out about, you know...?" Ginny cut in before Hermione could finish, looking at her intensely. Her gaze shifting to Hermione's midsection for a fraction of a second. Hermione sent her a glare.

"No, he didn't. Well, that's part of it, see I wouldn't-"

"Wait, what are you 'you knowing'?" Harry interrupted.

"Nothing. See, I wouldn't have-"

"Tell me." Harry said, eying her seriously. Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She looked to Ginny, her eyes granting her permission to tell Harry.

"She's pregnant." Ginny said, barely hiding the smile that formed on her lips. Hermione glared at her friend then turned back to Harry.

"Anyway. Fred was getting mad because I would not have se-"

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?!" Hermione almost yelled, her voice coming out tight through her teeth. Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Yes, definitely." He answered his own question. Hermione growled and stood from the couch.

"Long story short. We broke up and I need to crash somewhere for a few nights." She started walking towards Ron's room. "If you actually care to hear an explanation, I'll talk to you in the morning when you both stop acting like idiots." And she slammed the door behind her.

Morning came quicker than Hermione would have wanted, and she shuffled from Ron's unfamiliar bed out into the main room, where, as she expected, Ginny and Harry were waiting for her.

"So would you please tell us what happened?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down on the couch beside her with a yawn.

"Malfoy happened." She grumbled. Harry's eyes widened.

"I thought that was all sorted out. Did he not believe you or something?" He asked, referring to that time where Ron decided to call Fred and tell him that Hermione was sleeping with Malfoy, even though she wasn't.

"No, that was fine. Until Malfoy came in and tried to figure out what was wrong with me. And then somehow he did, and I got pretty flustered. Well, I don't remember a lot, but I do remember Malfoy catching me before I could hit the ground, and Fred catching us like that." She explained. "And then he started on about how I never let him touch me anymore, and how I've been refusing to have sex with him and all that, and just dumped me without even a second thought."

"That's… dumb." Ginny said after a minute.

"I know, but I don't blame him. I was being a bitch about it"

"He… dumped you because Malfoy caught you?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend it.

"Well, it was building up, and I guess he just cracked when he saw that. It wasn't anything that'd be a big deal. I'm not sure if he kept his hand on me to steady me afterward, he might have."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look that obviously read that this was stupid, and Fred needed to realize it.

"So… breakfast?" Ginny asked.

**xox**

"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked as she walked into the store. He was supposed to be working the same shift, it had been decided a week ago.

"I took him off today. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to have you two working together." George replied easily. Hermione dropped her purse behind the counter and sighed.

"But I thought it was your number one goal to control my life and have Fred and I get back together." She said, and as much as it sounded like a joke, it wasn't.

"Yes. But I thought that fighting in the store wouldn't be the best idea. Scares customers off, you see." He explained with a grin. She eyed him carefully.

"Why are you so cheerful?" She asked, still watching him.

"Because I know your little spat wont last that long. Fred is crazy about you, and you need him," He said, and before she could cut him off, he added, "even if you don't think you do." Hermione sighed once more, deciding that she'd get off easier without trying to fight him on that.

She wasn't certain about much, but she knew that when it came down to it, in the end, she didn't need Fred's help. She could handle the baby on her own, if she had to. She had family and friends; she didn't need him to survive. She would not be lost without him. It was only a matter of her wanting him to help her, be with her, with their baby. She wanted him to stick around.

"I just want you to work cash today," George was saying, Hermione only just realized she'd practically ignored an entire conversation they were having. "From now on, actually. No heavy lifting for you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't count a potion as heavy lifting, George." She said, shaking her head at him.

"No, but the box of potions is heavy, and you're not carrying it. End of story."

"You sound like my father." Hermione laughed, shaking her head once more, but silently agreeing.

"If that's what it takes to make you listen, fine." He grinned at her. "Now, I'll be back in a minute, stay here and don't wander off and get in trouble," and with a smirk he added "young lady." He walked off laughing.

**xox**

George walked into the living room of their flat and plopped himself down beside Hermione. She glanced at him wearily.

"What now?" She asked, sounding uninterested.

"I have a date for when you and Fred should be back together by." He told her, smiling.

"Oh, so you just know when we'll get back together?"

"Definitely. By Harry's birthday next week. You'll be together. And maybe announce that you're together? Since half of the world already knows." George said. Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then stood from the couch,

"How do you expect us to get back together while I'm sleeping at Harry's and you refuse to put both of us on at the same time?" Hermione asked in a desperate attempt to burst his bubble.

"I'll find a way, I always do." He grinned at her again, and she frowned.

"Oh great." She muttered before she apparated back to Harry's for the night.

**xox**

**A/N:**** I think this is the fasted I've updated in a longgg while. I hope you liked it, at least the beginning section, the part without the dialogue. I really liked writing that, it came really easily. In fact, most of this chapter did. I might be getting back into it. I don't know. Anyway, please review. Thankss :)**


	17. Suppose

**Title****: Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Suppose.**

**Author's Note:**** Oh my gosh, you guys. The reviews made me so happy. It's been so long since I've gotten such nice, detailed, positive reviews. I know that in the last few times I've updated I've been kind of… negative. But with the update of chapter 16 I felt good, and apparently, so did you. I cannot thank you enough. Soooo. To thank you I've decided to end it a different way than I had originally planned. A different epilogue, and I think you'll like this one more. (Plus I had noo clue what to write for the other). I can see about…4 more chapters and then the epilogue. Just an guess, could have more or less than that :) Moving along. I got reviews talking about George's big plan. Well… I actually never thought about it. So now I'm going to try and figure a plan out. Something fun and… awkward :D I'm excited about it now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep with the positive reviews, because they are starting to bring back the joy and motivation this fic once held for me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'Suppose' by Secondhand Serenade. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

He didn't know what he was going to do, or how he was going to do it. But the one thing that George knew was that he had to think. And fast. There were only two days until Harry's birthday, and Hermione and Fred had to get back together by then. Fred had to know about the baby, and they had to announce _all_of their news at the party. All of it. But how was he going to manage that when they refused to talk to each other? There weren't any meetings anytime soon, so that was out of the question. Dinner? No, that'd be too obvious. Love potion? No, potentially harmful to Hermione and the baby. Oh, wait, something was coming to him. The perfect idea. It was fool proof, amazing, spectacular. And it would work. It had to work. And George knew it would. There was no way it couldn't. Now all he needed was her, she'd help him. She'd be his only way of doing this. Blindside them into thinking they were having lunch with her, and boom, they were together, forced to talk to one another for at least an hour. He'd make sure the restaurant did exactly what he told them to do. Even if it would cost him a little bit of his money, it would be worth it, because it would work.

George picked up their muggle phone and dialed quickly. When she picked up on the other end he grinned, step one was going very well so far.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice was groggy, as if she'd just woken up. George considered this, looking at the clock, it was only 8 in the morning, and so it was possible. Maybe he should have waited a little bit to phone her. Too late now.

"Hey, Ginny. I need you to do something for me." He said in a rushed whisper.

"George?" She asked, yawning on the other end of the line. He could hear her stretch and let out a small groan, probably seeing what time it was.

"A little slow? I need your help. We need to get Hermione and Fred back together. They don't have a choice." He told her, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't understand what he was going on about.

"I know, they're being idiots about this whole thing." She mumbled, he could hear her blankets moving as she sat up a bit. Her answer threw him off. How did she know? He had expected that she'd be confused as fuck, but she seemed to know just as much as he did, maybe even more.

"Oh. Okay…" He had to backtrack. "Right. Well, later today I need you to call both Fred and Hermione and tell them that you want to have lunch with them, convince them to come with you. But then you don't show up."

"Blindside them?" She asked.

"Of course. It'll work. It'll definitely work." He said confidently.

"Don't you think they're smart enough to figure out our plan?" She asked.

"If they're fighting over something as dumb as this, then no, I don't think they'll realize anything." George muttered, obviously offended by her lack of faith in his plan.

"Come on George, they're smarter than that." Ginny complained, her voice sounding on the verge of a whine.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Just do it. It'll work." And he hung up the phone.

Ginny shook her head. Even if it did work she knew Hermione would never forgive her for it, and Fred would probably curse something and send it to her. But she had to try, for Hermione's sake. She knew that them getting back together would be the best thing, and if this was the only way to do it, she'd do it.

**--**

Hermione got the phone call first, smiling as Ginny explained that she wanted to take Hermione to lunch – to thank her for keeping her secret and to make her feel better about the breakup. Hermione agreed, of course, and was on her way out.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, I'm off to lunch with Ginny." Hermione told George on her way out the door. He smiled, nodding at her. The plan was going well so far, definitely a confidence booster.

Fred was next, it took him more convincing, but he eventually agreed.

"I'm going to lunch with Ginny, I'll be back soon." He said as he left. Once the door shut George grinned. It had worked. He knew they'd both be back and angry with him, but for now, it had worked, and that's all he'd think about.

**xox**

When Hermione walked into the restaurant she couldn't spot Ginny anywhere. Maybe she was late? That was all Hermione could think of, so she walked up to the counter and asked where the 'Weasley reservation' was. She was surprised that Ginny had chosen such an expensive place, for she knew that neither of them could really afford it. The man pointed to a table in the corner, and after thanking him Hermione sat down, drumming her fingers on the table while she waited for her best friend.

Fred walked into the restaurant, eager to be around some sane company for a while, to escape George and Hermione. Be around someone normal, if only for a while. The man at the counter pointed to the table in the corner, and he eyed the person seated there skeptically. It didn't look like Ginny, that was for sure. But from the back it was hard to tell who it was. He glanced back at the man behind the counter, and he nodded toward the table. So Fred shrugged and walked over, trusting the man. When he sat down, his eyes narrowed.

"It was a trick." Surprisingly, both Fred and Hermione said this at the same time, and then they glared at each other harder than before.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A waiter asked, coming over to their table. They both glanced at her, and then glared at each other again.

"Actually, we were about to leave…"

"I'm sorry, sir. But we got orders to make you stay for at least an hour." The woman – Fred looked at her nametag, it said Alison – said. She said it almost regrettably, it was obvious this was not usually a part of her job, and she wasn't glad to be doing it.

"I don't honestly think that's what normal restaurants do." Hermione said, looking at Alison in astonishment. That couldn't be possible, could it? Someone couldn't just make people stay in a place that they so desperately didn't want to be in. That was just so completely wrong.

"George Weasley asked us to do this, he also gave us a… donation." She murmured. "Now, drinks. What can I get you?" She asked, skipping the subject of George entirely as both Hermione and Fred stared at her in shock.

"Uhm, water." Hermione said, still pretty much gaping at her. She nodded, and after Fred ordered a beer she walked away to fetch them their drinks.

"Beer at lunch?" Hermione asked, eying him skeptically, this was abnormal.

"This isn't exactly a normal lunch." He told her, and then sighed. Shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "George is so dead."

"He's just trying to make us happy, get us back together." She said. Although this was definitely the wrong way to do it. Forcing them somewhere where they had to remain civil and not make a scene, making them stay for a whole hour. Making them talk to each other. George Weasley was a very sadistic man, and he'd be getting a piece of her mind when she arrived back at the flat. He had to have known what he was getting into, it was like he was throwing only one banana into a cage with two monkeys. It was obvious they'd both get mad, and mess up so badly that none of them ended up getting the banana. It was obvious, George was an idiot.

"I don't see why he wants us together so badly. It's not like our breakup is affecting him at all, it isn't even his business." Fred muttered. Hermione knew the reasons that Fred didn't, but she wasn't going to tell him, even though she knew that's what George wanted this lunch to be about.

They ordered their food and ate in silence. It was awkward; they kept glancing at each other, and then looking quickly away. Anyone in the room could tell that they loved each other, but they were just being stupid and they were both too full of pride to apologize to the other. Of course, Hermione thought Fred had completely overreacted, he shouldn't have tried to force her into anything. Fred thought the opposite, that Hermione was being unreasonable. They had been intimate many times, so why was she suddenly so hesitant about it? It was just stupid.

"Alright." Hermione said after a while, not being able to stand the silence for much longer. "Suppose we did try to make up, what would you do to make things right?" She asked.

"Suppose we did. I'd… do nothing different, Hermione. I didn't do anything wrong." He said. "So suppose _you_ apologized and just stopped being so dumb about sex."

Hermione's mouth fell open with shock. "_I _have to apologize to _you_? That is so wrong!" She almost yelled, than lowered her voice, remembering where they were. "I didn't do anything."

"That's the point!" He said exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"Uhg. Suppose we did get back together, you'd have to hold back your sex drive, that shouldn't be the basis of a relationship." Hermione said, looking at him with a disgusted expression on her face, she couldn't believe him.

"Not the basis, but a major part." He said. "Our 'supposed' relationship needs it."

"No relationship _needs_ sex!"

"Well, apparently ours did." Fred said, his voice low. She glared at him fiercely; he glared back with the exact same intensity. It lasted for what seemed like forever. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even years. Hermione stood from the table.

"Well, our 'supposed' relationship is over… again!" She said loudly, too loudly, but she didn't care.

"We didn't even get back together!" He said. And Hermione glared at him, turning to walk out the door.

"Then our hypothetical relationship is over." She muttered. "Go fuck yourself." With one more fierce glare she stormed out of the restaurant.

"Check?" He asked, but he knew that George would be paying it.

**xox**

Somehow Fred managed to arrive home first, Hermione must have been walking, to cool off. He glared at his brother as he headed toward his bedroom, not even wanting to talk to him. That was until George cleared his throat.

"So… how was lunch?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. It didn't work.

"You're dead to me." Fred muttered, walking into his room and slamming the door so hard that a picture fell off the wall, smashing into pieces when it hit the floor.

George sighed and headed over to the broken glass. He took out his wand and muttered a cleaning spell, making the shards disappear. Okay, so Fred was mad. But that was nothing compared to how Hermione felt. She'd only slightly cooled off when she decided it was safe to go home.

She apparated back to the flat and barged in, her glare focused on only George. He looked up and swallowed hard, attempting to prepare himself.

"You are the most SADISTIC man I know." She said, her tone deadly. "How DARE you try and meddle in my life?! What did I tell you about doing that?!" She yelled.

"It is NONE of your business, and if you do it again I WILL quit and move out." She said, then headed towards Georges' room, where she was currently staying at night. She muttered a quiet 'asshole' under her breath before she slammed the door. George stared after her for a moment.

"Alright… so… that didn't work… at all."

**A/N:**** Oh my. It took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry guys. BUT the good news is… I have part of the next chapter written. It was planned from the beginning what the next chapter would have in it, I wrote it up, and then typed it up for my previews. So like, a third of it is complete already. Please review, I love them. OH AND I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS. You guys are AMAZING. I love you. I never dreamed that I would get this much feedback. You guys are the best D**


	18. Dirty Little Secret

**Title:**** Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** Dirty Little Secret.**

**Author's Note:**** Thank you, everyone, for the very nice reviews. And finally, here is what you've been waiting for. The day Fred Weasley FINDS OUT. Yes. He finally knows he is going to be a father. Uhm, I feel I might have rushed it, but whatever, it's okay. On another note, I think this might be the last chapter before the epilogue. Mostly because the rest would all be filler chapters, and those are usually really lame. So I'm sorry. And I'll try to get the epilogue out soon. It will either be smaller or larger than normal; I don't know what you should expect yet. It's actually sad to see it ending, but I'll be coming out with another story soon, I promise. I just don't know what it'll be yet. **

**It only seemed right to have the real last chapter have the same name as the title of the fic. I don't know why, it just seemed like the right thing to do.**

**Warning:**** Aha, it's all stupid and all fluffy and kind of corny, but please, read on )**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects. I am simply using the title as a chapter title.**

**xox**

Today was the big day, Harry's birthday. Hermione was definitely dreading it. She felt bad, Harry was one of her best friends, and she wanted to be supporting, but as things were going seeing Fred wasn't a number one priority. Especially since the lunch, what he'd said to her; he was being a pig. George seemed to think that Hermione and Fred would get back together, even after how well the stunt he pulled went over. Hermione still lived in the flat above the shop, and she still worked there, and George was still messing with the schedule so that she and Fred never worked together. She knew it was definitely to save the store from a shouting match, since Fred had made it clear to George what had happened at that lunch. Of course, George had no problem trying to get them into the same room when work hours were over, even knowing everything he did. As she headed to the door of the Burrow, where Harry's party was being held, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione!"

Turning her head, she found George walking up right behind her. She turned fully around with a sigh, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm not telling him." She said, going to turn around again.

"Hermione, you have to. You're what, four months now? You're showing."

Hermione unconsciously looked down at her midsection, and George was right. And she knew it. She wasn't hiding it, it wasn't her fault Fred was so bloody ignorant.

"It's not my fault he's oblivious." She stated simply.

"You should be with him," He said, ignoring her statement. "You need to be together for this." Hermione could have sworn that she heard a door shut behind her, but she didn't care. She needed George to understand that she didn't need to be with Fred, she could do this on her own without any help.

"No. I shouldn't be with him." She said, tears springing to her eyes, bloody hormones. . "Because he couldn't trust me. He wouldn't listen to me. Why should I go back to him?"

"Hermione…" George said in what sounded like a tone of warning. She ignored it.

"No. Don't 'Hermione' me. I don't have to be with him!" She said, her voice rising even more. "And don't tell me I should, because I'm not going to get back together with him just because I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" A voice said from behind her. It would have been identical to the voice of the boy in front of her, but this one held a slightly squeakier tone. Most likely do to shock and fear. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned around, and she felt like she was going to be sick when Fred came into her view.

"Yes." She said, and walked past him into the house. She heard the door slam a second later.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He demanded. The kitchen was silent, they must have been alone.

"Because, you dumped me, remember? Cause I wouldn't bloody sleep with you!"

"You could have told me and I wouldn't have…"

"Dumped me? You would have stayed with me? Honestly, I don't want to be with you just because I'm pregnant." She said. And then something caught her eye. A flash of red. And she turned her head to see the entire Weasley family, plus Harry, and a couple of their Hogwarts friends sitting at the table beside them, all with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Once more Hermione felt sick.

"Fuck." She said quietly, and then ran up the stairs, trying her best not to get sick all over the floor.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Fred yelled after her, and then turned to the audience, a sheepish look on his face. He looked at every expression on the people sitting around the table. The ones that stood out the most were his fathers, his mothers, and Ron's. And out of everyone, Ron looked the angriest. His face was redder than Fred had ever seen it, and he could tell he was fuming. Ron shifted his weight, like he was going to stand up, but Harry caught his arm, sending an alarmed glance to Fred.

"Uhmm… I'm going to…" He motioned in the direction Hermione ran.

"Sit down, Fred." Arthur Weasley said in an uncharacteristic tone of anger. Ginny stood up, excusing herself, and ran after Hermione. Fred swallowed hard and sat down, preparing himself. Mr. Weasley sent a glare at everyone sitting around the table, except for Molly, and everyone left. Fred was alone with his parents.

"Before you-"

"Shut up, Fred." His mother said. "How long have you two been together?"

"Over a year and a half." He said quickly. He didn't like this. Being interrogated, it wasn't on of his favourite things in the world. Mrs. Weasley took in a sharp breath.

"No one knew?" His father asked. Fred shook his head.

"George and Verity, naturally. Harry and Ginny." He said, and then remembered one more person, and begrudgingly he added, "Draco Malfoy."

"MALFOY KNEW BEFORE-" Ron's choked yell came from the room beside them, and Fred could hear someone trying to hold him back. Small murmurs started up until Mr. Weasley silenced the kitchen.

"Why did they know before us?" Molly asked, trying to keep calm.

"Most of them caught us, and we were afraid to tell you." Fred admitted, looking down at the ground. "I wasn't there when Ginny found out, so I'm not sure how she knows."

"Caught you?" Arthur asked, turning red.

"Yes. Caught us kissing or… in George and Harry's cases…" He trailed off, not really wanting to go into the intimate details for his parents. They seemed to understand what he meant though, his father turned a darker red, and his mother blushed.

Fred coughed awkwardly. "Can I go and…?" He pointed upstairs. Arthur nodded swiftly, and Fred left the table faster than he ever had before.

**xox**

"Hermione, you have to breathe." Ginny said, trying to calm Hermione – who was hyperventilating on Ginny's bed – down.

"Everyone knows," Hermione said in a half dazed voice. "Everyone. And I didn't have time to prepare them, I didn't have time to prepare ME." Fresh tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Ginny smoothed Hermione's hair back, trying again to get her to calm down.

"It'll be fine." She said. "Everyone knows. But now that it's out you can talk about it. It'll be okay, I promise you."

"Ron…"

"He'll get over it, he'll have to. There's no going back now."

"We could erase their memories." Hermione suggested, her face brightening. Was she honestly thinking about that?

"You're being ridiculous, Hermione."

Hermione let out a long sigh. _Well, at least she's breathing,_ Ginny thought. "I'm sorry, Ginny." She mumbled. Ginny looked at her questioningly. "I shouldn't be doing this, I mean, I already accepted it. It had to come out eventually. Better now than later."

"Well, it's good that you realized that."

"Can I just be alone now, to think about it?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded, patting her friend on the head before she left. Hermione let out another sigh and lay back on the bed, her hands smoothing over her slightly raised stomach. No, this wasn't how she imagined everyone finding out, but at least now they knew, and she didn't have to try and explain it. She heard a small knock on the door and turned her head, seeing a tall, redheaded boy standing in the doorframe. She smiled a little.

"Hi." She murmured, turning her face back up to the ceiling. Talking to Fred was inevitable now. He knew. They'd have to figure it out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked softly, sitting on the bed beside her. His gaze shifted to the small bump of her stomach and he shook his head.

"I was scared." Hermione admitted. She sat up and moved so she could lean against the wall. "I was terrified of telling you. Of what would happen if I did."

Fred sighed and sat beside her against the wall. "What did you think I would do? Throw you out?"

"Of course not." Hermione said quickly. "I just know one Weasley that has a habit of freaking out when something out of the blue happens, and I guess he influenced my picture of how a Weasley brain works."

Fred snorted. "Ron and I are two completely different people." He said, and then he sighed once more. "I would've been surprised, I'll admit that. Scared, even. But I'd do whatever you wanted to. And it seems that you want this baby."

"I do very much."

"And I want this baby too." He said, and then looked at Hermione, his face sad. "I want us to get back together. Not because of the baby," He said before she could protest, "but because I miss you. I've missed you ever since we split up. And I love you."

Hermione blushed and her eyes swept over her body. "Well, that's good. Because I think no matter what I've told George, I will need your help with this." She said. She was surprised that Fred wasn't too upset that George, Ginny, Harry, and Draco knew about the baby. He should have been, but she figured he was probably still in shock and she'd hear about it later.

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

**xox**

They sat in Ginny's room for a half hour, talking, laughing. They were getting back together, each of them knew it. And they both realized how completely stupid they were being about the entire situation, getting to know why the other person was being so ridiculous in their sides of the argument. They kissed while they were up there, of course. That was a crucial part of making up. They sat in silence for only two minutes before Fred gave an awkward cough, catching Hermione's attention.

"Before we broke up, I had an idea. I didn't know if I was going to do it so soon, but now it seems right…" He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"And I don't want you to think I'm only doing this because of…" He glanced at her stomach, "because I'm not. I love you, that's why."

"Fred, seriously."

"Just calm down and let me do this right." Fred grinned, sliding himself onto the floor, landing on one knee.

"When I first met you, Hermione Granger, I thought you were a pain-in-the-ass know-it-all. But after five years of getting to know you, I started to think of you as more than that. And while my brother took seven years to register his feelings, I realized how I felt right away. Once we were together… I don't think there are any words to explain how I felt. There was something about you that kept me wanting more, but most of all, kept me focused on my life, not just on the moment." He was still grinning, and Hermione was starting to realize where this was going.

"And through all that's happened, that feeling has never changed. And I don't want it to change. I thought I'd be freaking out about how fast this all is, but I'm not. I'm happy. I'm so glad we're speeding up the process. I'm so glad we're together again." Fred reached into his pocket. He didn't know why he'd brought it to Harry's birthday, but he had. He was going insane, really, and even if he hadn't asked Hermione that day, he would have gotten them back together. One way or another.

"So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled widely, and nodded her head. No, this had definitely not been a part of her plan. It was better. It was more exciting and amazing than anything she could have planned. They belonged together, she knew that, and she knew they'd stay together.

"Yes."

**xox**

They came down the stairs for the food, and received a whole bunch of curious glances. Once they were onto presents, they decided to announce everything. _Everything._

"So… as you heard from our little argument… I'm pregnant." Hermione said, her cheeks tinting pink as she spoke in front of her family and her friends.

"We've been together for over a year and a half, and we're very serious about each other. Don't think that it was some kind of one night stand." Fred added.

"We're in love," She said. "And we're ready for this, and everything that's coming."

"We're getting married. We don't care what you guys think about that." He said. "We hope you'll be happy, and accepting, but if you aren't, we get it. No one saw us coming. But it was inevitable."

Harry, Ginny, George, and Verity were all smiling widely. Being the only people that knew about them, they definitely saw this coming. They knew that it was meant to be.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked finally, breaking through the shocked silence.

With a sly grin, Fred said, "It was our dirty little secret."

**A/N:**** I will admit that it could have been better, less rushed, less fluffy, etc. But I was excited and I want to get it up and posted, and start on the epilogue. You guys have been so amazing with the reviews, please keep it up. The epilogue will be up as soon as possible. School starts again soon, it'll be up before then, I swear :D**


	19. End

**Title****: Dirty Little Secrets.**

**Chapter:**** End. (and sneak peek)**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so, this isn't going to be a sappy goodbye. At least I hope not. Ahaha. First off. THANK YOU. For reading and reviewing and just letting this story become what it has become. I love you guys, I never thought DLS would be this successful. And maybe it's not as big as a lot, but it's huge for me. It makes me very happy. It was fun to write (except for the one incident) and no matter how much I complained and didn't post, you guys stuck with it. I can't tell you how big I smiled when I logged in after posting to see seven reviews waiting for me. It's things like that that kept me writing, and I hope you enjoy the end. **

**Update (August 26, 2008): It's my b-day :D I'm sixteen now. I was hoping to have it up today, unfortunately, since I was out all day, it didn't work. But I'll get it up soon.**

**Update (August 28, 2008): I know, you're like 'stop updating and just post already, gosh'. And I'm sorry. I'm trying. It's hard to end it. And I've been busy. Anywayy. I got a review asking for a sequel… I'm gunna have to say no to that one. I'm sorry. It's just, I have the epilogue so I don't need a sequel, plus, I've been role-playing Narcissa and I'm SO GOOD at her, so I'm gunna post my Narcissa/Lucius fic next. I don't want anything taking away from that because it's a good, original, idea, and I want it to be amazing. So, no sequel. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off this Fanfiction. It is only being made for my personal enjoyment and the personal enjoyment of those reading it. I also do not own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects, or the song 'End' by Secondhand Serenade. I am simply using the titles as chapter titles.**

**xox**

"If you don't come downstairs you're going to be late!" Fred yelled up the stairs early on the first day of school. "Seriously, it's the first day of your first year, you don't want to miss the train." He yelled, and then walked to the kitchen where Hermione was walking around the table, setting out pancakes.

"I'm so excited." She grinned at him. "The first day of school, I remember how nervous I was about it."

"We wont try to get you there if you miss the train, you'll be out of luck!" Fred yelled once again, Hermione hit his arm playfully.

"Oh shush. There will be no missing the train." She said. They both heard the sound of muffled footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw their twin daughters, both with red curly hair, coming into the kitchen.

When Hermione and Fred had found out they were having twins, they were both very freaked out about it. Hermione especially. She couldn't imagine taking care of one baby, let alone two. But once she got used to the idea, and once Fred was sane again, they realized that it wouldn't be too difficult, and they could manage.

"Are your trunks packed?" Hermione asked, putting syrup next to their breakfast and sitting down beside Fred.

"Of course." The twins were almost identical, except for their eyes. Chloe had light, blue eyes, just like her father. While Madison had chocolate brown eyes, like her mother. It was one of the only ways to tell them apart. Hermione knew that this would come in very handy at school, especially if they were placed in the same houses. But for some reason, she had a feeling that they would be split up. Chloe was much more like Hermione, intelligent, responsible, and would probably end up in Ravenclaw. While Madison was fun, laid back, but courageous, and would end up in Gryffindor.

When Hermione had brought the idea of them being in two different houses up, Fred dismissed it immediately, saying, "The Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor. Our twins will be no different." Hermione had to remind him that they had some Granger in them too, and that could affect the outcome.

He still didn't think they would be.

They'd just have to wait and see, Hermione was sure that Chloe would be in Ravenclaw.

Breakfast was done quickly, the twins excited for school to be starting. Everything was packed, and they were in the car before 10:30. Hermione looked up at their house and smiled at Fred.

"We did pretty good, didn't we?" She asked, her eyes scanning the neighborhood, their house, and their twin girls.

"We did amazingly." Fred said, leaning over in the car and kissing her lightly. "Against all odds."

Saying goodbye to their twins was harder than Hermione expected, tears were in her eyes when the boarded the train, and when their waves faded into the darkness of the tunnel. They were gone. She leaned her head into Fred's shoulder.

"I'm gunna miss them." She murmured. "I'll be so empty at home now." She twisted the small gold band on her wedding finger and looked up at her husband, her eyes sad.

"We wont be alone for very long," Fred told her comforting. "Only one week until Jared comes home."

Hermione sighed. One week and then she'd see her son. Her only son. His hair was straight and brown; you couldn't tell he was a Weasley. His eyes were a piercing blue. He was six. And he'd been staying with George and Verity, and their son, Max, for the last two weeks of August.

"One week." Hermione sighed once more, and Fred smirked, kissing her head.

"We should definitely make the most of our week of alone time." He kissed her full on the lips, and she giggled.

"Definitely."

**FIN.**

**A/N:**** So, it was short. And the end was kind of lame. But you know all you needed to know. They got married. The twins, and Jared (ahah) and George and Verity were also married. And… make up the rest ;) Use your imaginations.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, or even more. **

**School starts in like three days, and I will be starting my Narcissa/Lucius story. It's from when they were in Hogwarts. I'm not going to have a set schedule for that one, because of homework and everything, but I'll try to update it as fast as I can. And uhm… HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK! (random, just decided to give you it now)**

I was only fourteen when I found out I was already engaged to marry. I was only fourteen when I realized that my entire future was planned and I didn't get a say in it. My mother was brushing my hair, complimenting me, when she finally let it slip. I was asking what was wrong, since she usually only did this when she wanted to comfort me. I think our conversation went something like this.

"Mum, honestly, just tell me what's wrong." I said this with a groan, getting annoyed as she was avoiding the subject. I probably should have known I was betrothed, Bellatrix was. Andromeda was disowned when she was young, I don't know why, so I didn't see her much outside of school; she pretty much just stays in her room.

"Darling, you know how strict we are about being purebloods." Like she actually had to tell me this, she pushed it into our heads from the second we were born. Every single summer she'd let us know how weak and despicable mudbloods and half bloods were. I'd never tell her that I thought different. No, I never talked to them or worked with them, but they weren't horrible people. I could only nod in response to her statement.

"Well, in order to keep our… priorities… straight, we've arranged certain aspects of your life, and Bella's." I could only nod once more.

"Honey, you're betrothed." The word almost made me choke. I knew what it meant, of course, but honestly, should parents have that much control in your life? I never understood why she didn't trust us to marry into a pureblood family, she had to choose one. But then I was curious, who would I be marrying? Bella was to marry Rudolphus Lestrange. Who would I spend the rest of my life with? Who would I produce an heir with?

"To who?" I asked, my voice coming out stiff, but kind of strained. It was obvious that I was uncomfortable with this whole arranged marriage. She hesitated, and I could tell that she was scared to tell me. It was weird, my mother was never scared, nervous, hesitant, but never scared. Had I talked about him before in ways that I shouldn't have? Did she know I didn't like him already? She was still hesitating.

"Mum, please." I begged, my thoughts driving me insane.

She took a deep breath, and then, barely audible, she said "Lucius Malfoy."

**So there is your sneak peek, it's only a rough draft, it'll probably be a bit different, but that's what I have right now. **

**Thanks again for reading Dirty Little Secrets!**


End file.
